Celestial Wings (slowly editing as well as updates)
by Willowstar157
Summary: Alex, a girl who's been wanting to officially join Blue Pegasus her entire life, has a problem. Her life is being turned upside down. Then one night she's attacked, and it's all she has not to break. The only thing left to her are the Trimen, yet she's worried her bad luck will destroy them, too. Will she remain the Blue Jewel, or will fate permanently change her life? (EvexOC)
1. Prologue

My story starts with a guild, in a country called Fiore. A guild called Blue Pegasus.  
>We're a guild who loves love, and we have several rather perverted members.<br>Before you start thinking, like, how babies are made, that's not what I mean. Well, not entirely, at least. Our guild Master, Master Bob, is an oddball. A fat guy who loves wearing makeup and tiny cupid wings, and who is rather underdressed almost 24/7.  
>Some of our other members are flirty, or they may be players, or somewhere in between.<br>And then some others stand on the sidelines, watching all the havoc unfold. I'm one of those people, except there's one thing that sets me apart from the rest...

"Listen up, Alexandria! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" My mother snapped. Oh, by the way, my name's Alexandria. My mother is an evil witch. Her name's Karen, and while most kids brag about their awesome wizard parents, I have a hard time escaping mine. She has some... Issues, if I dare say that aloud. Sudden contact hit my cheek, and I was sent flying to the ground.  
>Well, there goes that streak of not being hit.<br>"I said LISTEN TO ME!" Karen yelled. I felt tears beginning to prick at my eyes. Crap. "How many times have I told you not to summon my spirits, damn it!"  
>"I... I didn't summon any of them.. Please, don't hurt me again, mom..." I begged her, rubbing my stinging cheek.<br>"Don't you dare give me that, young lady. You're not a wizard, and you never will be!" She said tersely, and I could tell another blow was coming. Just as she raised her hand, a golden glow appeared between us for a second before disappearing, and in it's place stood a male with orange-gold hair who wearing a suit.  
>I breathed a silent prayer of thanks.<br>By the way, I'm an unofficial member of Blue Pegasus... I'm still too young to learn magic.  
>"That's enough, Karen. Alex didn't summon any of us." He said firmly, grabbing her wrist before she could strike at me again.<br>"Don't you dare defend her, pet." Karen spat. I wanted to curl up in a corner and die.  
>"Come here, Alex." He looked at me with a smile. I got up and dashed over, throwing my arms around him and he wrapped an arm around me protectively.<br>"Thanks, Leo..." My muffled voice came from where my face was implanted on his shirt, and I allowed my tears to fall at last. Leo the Lion was here. He'd protect me.  
>"She's only twelve, Karen. Not to mention your only daughter. You're worse on her than you are Aries." He said calmly, though I could feel how stiff he was. Leo's words ran through my head for the hundredth time in this scenario.<p>

_'Celestial Spirits aren't allowed to physically attack our Key bearers... For us, that would be like killing your King. We get banished if we break our contract, and being in Earthland for too long... We'll eventually just disappear forever. Being here begins to drain our power over long periods of time.'  
>'So then who will help me?'<br>'Whenever you need me, I'll come. And I'm sure your dad will, too.' He grinned, and I threw my arms around him._

That was two years ago.  
>"You're going to regret saying that, Leo," Karen snarled, taking out her whip. "You'll pay for talking back to ME!" Leo quickly pushed me around behind him, and just as Karen raised her whip, another voice called out;<br>"Don't even think about it." And a face I've never been so glad to see in my life showed up. I felt Leo breath a silent sigh of relief. Hibiki ran in, grabbing the end of the whip.  
>"You took your dear sweet time getting here, Hibiki." Leo said. Karen's eyes dawrted beteen the two angry males, before she let out a scream of frustration and stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her with force that rattled the walls.<br>However, she sent me one final glare over her shoulder, the message clear: you won't be so lucky next time, Alexandria.  
>I slowly came out from my hiding spot behind Leo, and Hibiki let out a sigh, walking over to me. He gently kneeled down and turned my head to the side so he could check my bruise.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked with a father's concern.  
>By the way, Hibiki's my dad, if you hadn't already guessed. I slowly nodded, and he pulled me into a gentle hug before standing and nodding his thanks to the spirit.<br>"Thanks again, Leo. I just don't know what to do," He ran a hand through my emerald hair. "I've tried everything, but she just doesn't let up." Leo shook his head.  
>"Nobody does. It's like that woman's a vessel of hurt. Celestial Spirits are becoming terrified of their keys falling into her hands, me and all the other Zodiacs are worried for Aries and Alex... I'm thinking about a rebellion of some sort. Next time for sure," He said softly, "We may not be allowed to harm Karen, but there's nothing against a protest."<br>Hibiki nodded thoughtfully.  
>"If one of you are here, then she can't summon a spirit. Although that means she won't be able to pay for food if she can't work."<br>"But how long can you possibly stay?" I chipped in, eager to be of use. "I can bring whoever's here food every day!" Leo once again shook his head.  
>"Sorry kiddo, a Celestial Spirit's magic energy charges differently than a human's. We need to be in our own realm," He said gently. I looked to the ground, feeling completely useless. "Cheer up. Think of the adventures the two of us will get to have one day." He grinned, flicking my nose.<br>Hibiki, being the over-protective dad that he is, had to bring up his precious daughter's safety.  
>"And when that day comes, which won't be for awhile I should hope, I trust Leo won't let anything so much as scratch you." He sent a warning look at the spirit, and Leo nodded like a responsible gentleman. Though as soon as Hibiki turned away, he looked down at me with a wink and I couldn't help but giggle.<br>"Most definitely, sir." He gave a formal bow despite my dad's back being to us.  
>I found it hard to imagine Leo being a player, though that's what everyone else calls him.<br>Whenever he's around me, he's always so goofy and fun.  
>It was the same way with everyone, but I knew the truth. Even if I didn't want to admit it.<br>"Well, I should be going back now... The others are going to want to know what's happened to me," Leo said, the golden aura returning. "Be careful, Alex." He added before he vanished with a flash, almost as an afterthought.

"Well, what to you say we get something to eat?" Hibiki asked me, though I shook my head. With Leo gone, even though my dad was still here, I started to get a little scared.  
>"Do you know where Eve is?" I asked. Eve was my best friend, and the only other person in the guild relatively close to my age. Him, my dad, and an Air wizard called Ren were all part of Blue Pegasus' elite group, The Trimen.<br>Well, them and their creepy, sparkly 'leader,' Ichiya.  
>Him and Master Bob always give me the willies.<br>"Him and Ren should be coming back from a job they took any minute now. Why?"  
>"No reason..." I purposely blushed in an attempt to give him the wrong impression. Almost immediately, Hibiki froze. <em>Too easy.<em>  
>"Why..? Alexandria... Don't make me tickle it out of you." He said warningly, wriggling his fingers.<br>"No!" I squeaked, running off, and I heard his footsteps chasing after me. I could almost feel the maniacal look on his face. Quickly, I ducked under the table, clutching my sides in attempt to stop a possible sneak attack. I looked out to see his shoes stopped right at the edge of the table, and I sucked in a breath.  
>"Where oh where could she have gone..." His shoes started walking around the table. I almost failed in holding back a giggle, my cheeks inflated so I looked like a pufferfish. "Maybe under HERE!" He bent down with lightning speed, quickly pulling me out from the table and attacking my sides.<br>I squirmed around on the ground, squealing as he mercilessly tickled me.  
>It was my one weakness, and he knew all the weakest points.<br>"I yield! I yield!" I squawked breathlessly, "There's nothing between us! I swear!" I could tell he wasn't buying it, "Honest!"  
>"Good, because he's too old, and you're too young for boys anyways," He said gruffly. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?"<br>"Says the one who flirts with any cute girl he comes across. Said girl could be a toddler, for all you care!" I poked his ribs.  
>"That's different. I'm the dad, I'm allowed to flirt." He said gruffly. "You're too young for boys, Alexandria. <em>Especially<em> Eve."  
>"Aww, c'mon, it's not you you don't know or trust him." I nagged.<br>"He's half a year older than you!" I raised my other eyebrow, lowering my chin for extra effect as I looked at him through my batting eyelashes.  
>"Only half a year, daddy? Is it really that large a gap?" I asked innocently, tinted with sarcasm. He huffed.<br>"You're too young. That's final." He said. I sighed.  
>At least he took away 'he's too old.'<br>That's a record.  
>He ruffled my hair. "C'mon, it's getting late, and if you don't want something, let's head back to the apartment." He specified, and I realized we hadn't left my mom's place yet. A shiver went down my spine, and I jumped up, bolting for the door.<br>"Race you back!" I shouted over my shoulder. I heard him chuckle to himself and he started chasing after me.  
>"Don't get too far ahead!" He called up to me as there was more distance put between us. "And head straight home!"<br>"I will!" I shouted, "SLOWPOKE!"

I finally slowed down next to an alleyway, leaning against the cold stone building so I could catch my breath. I'd been sprinting high-speed for several minutes, and my lungs burned. Without thinking, I looked down the alley.  
>"Creepy place... It would be perfect for an ambush..." I muttered to myself, an idea forming in my head as I eyed the barrels and boxes stored in the shadows. Dad would have to come this way if he hoped to catch up to me... I grinned evilly, straightening up, about to head in and set up my ambush, when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground. I let out a high-pitched scream that was quickly cut off by a leather strap being firmly knotted around my mouth.<br>"Be quiet and I'll make your end quick." A cold voice said. I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of my captor when a small shimmer appeared on the wall.  
>I closed my eyes, praying he didn't have what I thought he did.<br>"Or, I may just slice apart your limbs, one by one and I won't _let_ you die until I'm done. Depends on how well you behave. My client will be pleased... You're a beautiful little lady. A shame to let such a nice body go to waste, don't you think?" He threatened. I shook my head, trying to yell for help when something sharp and cold touched my neck and I froze.  
>"Quiet and still, wench, and I'll make this merciful. Your choice." He chuckled. We were interrupted when a pair of footsteps echoed off the walls, and I heard a voice call out.<br>"I swear, Ren! I heard a scream down here somewhere!"  
>A second voice and footsteps, a lot heavier then the first.<br>"Eve, honestly! Your hearing things. It's a full moon tonight, people are attacked when the moons at it's smallest point. Minimal possible witnesses, you know?" I breathed a silent prayer of thanks. Eve and Ren were back, and they had heard me.  
>"Damn, I was hoping to draw this one out longer. Sorry, princess, but I gotta take my leave." My attacker growled.<br>Quickly, he slashed his dagger, cutting diagonally across my left eye and through the leather strap.  
>I screamed in pain and fear, my vision being clouded in red.<br>Curling up in a small ball on the ground, I panicked when I saw the pool of blood that had already formed. I felt the crimson liquid making my clothes heavier by the second, and it only served to further my panic.  
>I heard a gasp, and Eve's voice called out; "Ren, go find Hibiki! Quickly!" Followed by thudding footsteps and a body skidding down next to me. Familiar hands cradled me, entirely oblivious to the blood.<br>"Alex, what happened?!" Eve asked, moving my hands.  
>"I-I can't see..." I whimpered, and Eve gently cooed in my ear.<br>"It's gonna be fine. I promise." He said, rocking me back and forth on the ground.  
>"Eve... I'm scared.." I said, my good eye wanting to cry but even if it did, I couldn't tell.<br>My head was starting to feel dizzy.  
>"I know. You're going to be okay. Ren's gone to find your dad and a medic," He cooed, all the while rocking me back and forth in his arms. "You're going to be fine."<br>"No, I'm not... You know it..." I bantered stubbornly, my vision starting to go black.  
>"Just hang in there, Alex. Please..." I could hear the desperation in his voice. My Eve being desperate with a girl? Heck, I must be a lot worse then I thought.<br>"Alex!" I heard my dad's voice from somewhere around me, and somewhere far off the sounds of an emergency Magic-mobile.  
>I can't imagine what any of The Trimen thought when they saw me.<br>To be honest, I don't really want to know.  
>The three of them and my moms spirits are the highlights of my life, the only downside being I couldn't go with them on jobs or to the Celestial Spirit world.<br>The last thing I remember before my world going from red to black was two worried faces looking down at me.

**A/N: I'm going through and revising and proofreading everything. Cause my writing was pretty bad when these were first uploaded, and I REALLY want to get back into this.  
>So, hope y'all enjoyed this new-and-improved prologue! n.n<br>**


	2. Chapter 1:Three Months Later

**A/N: You know what, I'm in a good mood, and I'm sick of key signatures, so I emailed myself the next chapter to upload. =3**

**HOWEVER, what I'm even more sick of is trying to figure out scripting issues, so if that happens with this chapter, you're SOL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But ya, all I had to do to fix that was re-do the document (which I had done several times.) BUUUUT I kept on forgetting to REPLACE THE FREAKING CHAPTERS. So there's my probably tenth facepalm moment today! **

**But I'm so happy! Celestial Wings has only been up for like an hour at most and it has like 20 views (give or take 10!) -squeals- I know it's hardly anything, and if I were an actual official author living off that salary, I'd be on the streets, but this is the first piece of writing I've done I'm actually and truly proud of, and that's the most people who have ever read my work! (Sad.. I know... My parents don't see anything I write in my spare time, so gimme a break!) IT'S A PERSONAL RECORD! #fangirlingformyself.**

**Sorry, I'm not usually so self-centered, I'm just REAL excited about this. ONE HOUR! ERMAGERD! **

**So yah, enough of my self devotion, I am going to go try to calm down. This'll be the last update for today for good, and probly this week too, unless Take Your Kid To Work Day is oh-so boring and I have enough time to write after I finish helping my mom with filing her files at her work. So yah, it's going to be a LOOOOOONG Wednesday this week..! But yah, enjoy, as I fangirl to myself and scream into my pillow. Gimme a break though, you gotta understand my excitement over this. In one way or the other.**

It's been three months since the attack. Supposedly, it was only in the next couple days afterward that my mom had her next session with Aries, whom Leo promptly swapped places with Aries and demanded that Karen release him and Aries' contracts over to me. Though, of course, my mother refused. Leo claimed that he wasn't leaving our world until she agreed and forfeited the two keys over. I still haven't gotten them, even though she hasn't been able to eat for the entire duration. Recently though, she claimed she was fed up with Leo's stubbornness and took a job.

We haven't heard a word from her for a week. I know my mother doesn't deserve it, but I'm beginning to get worried. She isn't powerful enough to summon multiple spirits at once when she's at her strongest, let alone now.

"Please, Master... At least let me look around town." I begged Master Bob, though he shook his head.

"The Trimen would have my head if you went out alone again. Remember what happened last time?" I groaned. How could I forget?

I almost. Freaking. Died.

The doctor said I was lucky to get out with my life, what with how much blood I had lost. He said my body was ninety percent drained by the time the wound had been stitches together, though I didn't give much of a crap about that. That man left me half-blind and a massive scar running diagonally across my face. My dad almost went on a rampage, tearing the town apart building by building looking for a man that even came close to my description, which was pretty feeble. He found several suspects, but every one I turned down immediately after hearing their voice. There was no way I could forget it.

After that, I've never been able to step outside without dad or Eve right at my shoulder a minimum. Ren was almost always out on solo jobs nowadays, though I can't exactly blame him. After my attack, the entire Blue Pegasus guilds been acting strange around me, like if they didn't know whether or not to pity me. Quite frankly, I'm getting a bit fed up with it.

"Alex, hunny?" Master Bob asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Master, just thinking... But ya, I'll stay here until one of them get back." I sighed, bored out of my mind.

"If you want something to do.." He started, but I cut him off.

"I've already washed the tables, wiped the counter, swept the floor, cleaned the windows, dusted the chandelier, organized the books in alphabetical order by author and publish date, heck, I even waxed the support beams." I said, pointing at the ceiling where the support beams shone and sparkled as they reflected light off the fresh coding of wax I rubbed on with my bare hands in an attempt to draw out the length of the activity.

"Oh..." Master Bob was dumbfounded. "Well, thank you Hun..."

"Not a problem, Master." I said in the now-daily routine.

"Do you want to read a book in the meantime..?" He asked. I groaned.

"Read all of them." It's actually surprising how used to an oddball when your stuck with them twenty-four/seven. Master Bob hardly affects me anymore. In a negative way... He's more like a... I don't want to say role-model, because he's not... He's anything but that unless the kid has noodles for brains... but there's not really another word to describe it.

"Oh..." He repeated. "Well, you could.. No, you did that already. Or... Did that last month... You could wash... That's actually off the checklist..." He said. I sighed.

"Thanks for trying, Master. There's just... Nothing for me here." I said sulkily. My heart felt like it was tearing apart when that realization hit me. Blue Pegasus is the only thing I know, where all my family and friends are. To be dead weight on the guild, it wasn't a happy feeling.

"Now hang on a minute, surely there's something..." He was cut off when Ren came running through the doors of the guild hall, followed by Eve and Hibiki. Almost immediately I brightened up. Eve stopped next to me, while Ren and Hibiki walked up to the Master, Ren holding an orange slip of paper. They were all out of breath.

"Job... Rumor... Letter... Karen... Died... Master..." Ren panted, his voice void of emotion, more-so then normal. My dads face was a rock shell for all I knew. My eyes widened in shock.

'Mom... Can't be... Dead...' I thought to myself, my mind running a mile a minute. I felt Eve's hand slide into my own, and instinctively closed my fingers around his for support, my eyes stinging with tears. Witch or not, you only get one mom and dad, and it's not like a kid can choose what their parents are like. I shook my head, pretending like it wasn't true at least for a second. Like just for a second, Karen would walk through the guild doors and be the perfect mom I've always wanted her to be.

I wanted to laugh at myself.

Karen's gone, and you should be thankful, I wanted to say to myself.

But everything was caught in a lump in my throat. The only thing I could do was cry.

Before the others saw the tears I turned away from Eve, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki demanded.

"To the ruins. I'm going to see Leo, and nothing you say will stop me." I snapped. "You can't baby me forever, dad. Today I'm thirteen years old, and yes, I was attacked once, but how am I ever supposed to learn how to protect myself if I'm not allowed to step foot outside without one of you as a bodyguard? One day there will be a time when I'm attacked, and not you guys nor Leo will be able to help me. And when that day comes, I want to be able to fight, so I don't die!" I ranted, and when none of them argued, I pressed to my advantage.

"I almost died once, yes. I'll accept that you want to protect me from now on because of that. I was given another chance for a reason. I don't want that chance to be wasted on maid duties! I'm not hopeless just because I have one shitty eye! No offense." I added the last part to Master Bob who shrugged, not wanting to get in the way of an all to clearly pissed-off teenage girl. Without another word, I turned and stormed out of the guild hall, slamming the door behind me and breaking into a run towards the western ruins.

With the door shut and confident I wasn't being followed, I let my good eye waterfall with tears. When I got to the outskirts of town, I stopped and slumped against a tree, falling to the ground. I just sat there for a bit, bawling all the water out of my body. I cried for my mom, I cried for my dad, I cried for Blue Pegasus, I cried for the other Trimen, I cried for Leo and Aries, but most of all I cried for myself. I cried the tears I haven't been able to cry all my life, about everything that's happened. Ever since I was little, my body has refused to let tears fall, and today it was all finally allowed to come out.

"That was some speech, Hun." I heard Master Bob's voice right next to me and I jumped five feet out of my skin.

"GAAAAHHHH! How long have you been there!" I yelled. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I stopped, wiping my eye. "Uuuhhh, sorry Master... You just startled me is all." I apologized quickly.

"Oh no, you have every right to yell, Alex. Though, just out of curiosity after what happened in the guild hall, what would you have done had I been one of the Trimen?" He asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"That would depend... If you were Ren, I'd have beaten you to a pulp, if you were my dad, I'd have given you another speech, then beaten you to a pulp, if you were Eve, I'd give you another speech, possibly hug you until your guts exploded, and possibly afterward beaten you to a pulp. And they would've deserved the beating, because I think I made my point that I don't want to see them." I cracked my knuckles, as if to prove I could have if I tried. The Master chuckled lowly. I blinked at him. "What? I did!"

"No, I just found several things in that _speech_ interesting. For one, you forgot a Trimen. Two, why hug Eve?" He asked. My body had a mixed reaction of blushing and shivering.

"Ichiya creeps me out, so if HE showed up, I would've screamed, beaten him to a pulp, then turned and ran off giddily into the sunset laughing hysterically and started a life of crime because I went insane. As to Eve..." I trailed off, my cheeks burning. The Master let out another chuckle.

"No need to answer that one, Hun... I've had my suspicions since the attack." He said. I looked at him like he grew a third eye.

"Since the attack? Why?" I asked.

"Ohhh dear, your dad and Ren didn't tell you?" He asked, grinning.

"Noo... What happened?"

"A certain blond wizard may have refused to leave your side the entire time you were out." I'm not sure what to think about where this was going. "He even refused to change his clothes after he found you. Covered in blood, the doctor practically banished him from the room until he came back with fresh clothes on. Even then, Ren had to drag him to get changed."

My face was beet red, I just knew it. Eve... I had no idea he stayed there the entire time. "Your dad gave him a mouthful, too. Said you were to young. Eve had a couple retorts to that himself." I grinned, picturing the two of them having the same conversation me and my dad had the night. I wanted to laugh at the image, but I still had some pent-up anger at the three of them that held it down.

"Eve... Did he really stay there those two weeks? I mean, I was in and out the entire time. I think I only woke up alone once or twice, but still..."

"Enough of this chatter, Hun. You ran outside and broke your fathers biggest recent rule with a mission in mind." I giggled at his sudden seriousness, though I couldn't help but feel excited. I hadn't been able to see Leo since the attack, even though he's been there the entire time.

"Let's go then!" I cheered, half walking half sprinting towards the ruins I could see on the next hill over.


	3. Chapter 2: Leo the Lion

**A/N: Two chapters got done this past week! So I shall be uploading this one, then another directly after, because, as always, I'm just too lazy to come on when I get the first chapter done, upload it, and then come on when I get the next chapter done to upload! NO, I'm just THAT awesome at procrastinating! HECK YA! =.="**

**So ya, here's chapter two of Celestial Wings, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

"LEO!" I called, waving to him. He was standing on the hill, the multi-colored leaves of Fall circling down around him as if they were worshipping a god.

"Alex!" He called in surprise, taking a few steps towards me and I jumped into his extended arms. I felt so happy in that moment I almost forgot about everything. Though, that was with my eyes closed, and he hadn't noticed my scar yet in our embrace.

He pulled me out at arms length to study me, almost immediately freezing.

"What happened to you?" He asked, tracing a finger over the delicate, ugly mark across my face.

"You don't know..?" I asked slowly. Leo shook his head.

"I haven't been in touch with anybody. I'd have no way of knowing, Alex... I'm sorry." I felt my eye rimming with fresh tears, and he pulled me into another embrace. I recounted the quick version of the past three months, leaving out my mom for now, and afterwards he tensed up, pulling me closer to him.

"I should've been there... I could've saved you..." He muttered darkly. "I left too soon. I should've stayed until I was sure you would be safe. I'm sorry..." He kept on repeating in my ear. I shook my head at him this time.

"It's fine, Leo... There wasn't much you could have done. That guy would've knocked you out cold first. There was no warning... I didn't sense him. If anyone's at fault, it's me and him. I should've been stronger." I said. He wouldn't take that for an answer.

"Don't you dare put yourself at fault, Alexandria. Nobody should have to deal with a life like yours. It's not fair." He growled.

"Nothing's ever fair, Leo... It's just how life is. We deal with the stepping stones in our way down the river. Everyone has something they have to overcome." He looked at me and smiled.

"Since when were you so wise? Three months ago, you were a little girl running at me for protection against Karen. Now you've grown up." He said, though not without noticing a change in the atmosphere when he brought up my mom. I grinned feebly.

"Almost dying can make a girl see the light in things she couldn't see before, wise guy." I said. Master Bob let out a cough to get our attention.

"I'd hate to ruin the reunion between spirit and future wizard, but we're here on... Business..." He said, and my face immediately dropped. Leo looked between us, clearly confused.

"Why? Did something else happen?" He asked the Master. He nodded.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?" The Master asked me. I looked at him, the message clear in my expression. He nodded in understanding.

"Earlier today, Ren came back from his job... With a letter, about Karen..." Master started. Leo still looked confused. "She took on a job about a week ago, and we hadn't heard from her since." Leo's expression suddenly cleared as his lightbulb went off.

"She tried summoning multiple spirits..." He said, clearly devastated. My good eye let a few tears drop, landing on the rim of his tux. Master Bob nodded.

"She hasn't eaten or worked in three months... We all advised against it, but she was desperate. She couldn't pay her rent, or buy food... She died around noon yesterday." Master Bob explained. Leo dropped to his knees.

"I never wanted this... I just wanted her to realize that Celestial Spirits aren't tools to be used however she wished! We're living, breathing creatures just like her! I never wanted her to die!" He sobbed, "KAREN!" He shouted, his head in his hands.

"Leo..." I started, though Master Bob cut me off.

"Let's leave him for now, Hun." He said. Though I wasn't leaving just yet. I walked up Leo, wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face in his hair.

"I'll come back later. I promise." I told him. He didn't answer, so I got up and left Leo the Lion to grieve.

While we were walking back, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Master, what'll happen to Leo now?" I asked. The master only shrugged, and the silence resumed once more.

When we got back to town, I told him I'd take a walk around town, and think things over. He agreed readily, saying I needed some time alone and that he'd make sure the Trimen didn't come after me. I thanked him wholeheartedly for that. The last thing I wanted was to deal with people right now...


	4. Chapter 3: Alarm!

**A/N: A little longer then the last..? Ya, I didn't know where to stop with the last chapter, so I settled where it did, and this upload is totally ruining the cliffhanger.. Not that it was a good one, though... SOOOO ya, said everything I needed to really in the last update, and ya... Ya... Ok, Imma stop drawing this out, and hope you enjoy! =3**

**OHH one more thing: I started writing this with the idea that Eve would've been in Blue Pegasus for about 1 1/2 yrs, and that he DID in fact complete his Rune Knight training, he just left because he felt like he didn't really fit in there. So just thought I'd bring that up, and keep that in mind when you start getting to the end of this chapter. So ya...**

**OHH SORRY ABOUT THIS I know how annoying a long A/N can be, and the reader is just like "get to the point already you stupid -BEEP-!" but I just gotta say this! In my mind, the first few chapters are for getting everything settled, characters introduced, and doing some explanatory stuff (which I honestly SUCK at _ ) so I'm trying to break this habit, but until I do, it's going to be choppy and sudden until everything is settled, which it will be obvious when. Every writer has they're flaws. Going at a steady pace (and doing an outline/rough drafts) is mine. So, bare with me for who knows how long it'll be before that's fixed up!**

I was walking through the market, taking my time and smelling the roses, when I nearly jumped five feet out of my skin for the second time that day. The city's alarm bells sounded, and almost immediately an explosion came from the central part of town.

Right at the guild hall.

The citizens went into a panic, the soldiers scurrying to their emergency posts. I let out a sigh of frustration. I mean, seriously. Nowadays, whenever I'm alone, something bad just HAS to happen! It's like I'm cursed, I swear! Whatever.

I darted towards the explosion without thinking things through first. At the moment, only one thing was on my mind;

The Trimen were all over there somewhere.

I pushed through crowds, swimming against the tide. Though when I reached the pavilion, the sight before me froze me in my tracks.

The dust was still clearing, though I could see no sign our guildhall, my home, had ever been there other then a dead heap of rocks. There were scattered bodies all around, although none were to seriously wounded from what I could tell. Though my gaze fell on three in particular, and the figure before them made me reel back in shock. That mask haunted my nightmares still... It was the man who attacked me three months ago, and left me with a seriously under-blooded filled body and one functioning eyeball. As soon as he saw me, he let out a hallow laugh with that cold voice of his.

"Well well, I guess I got my timing wrong. You weren't here after all, princess. I guess those worthless clowns weren't lying after all." He said, taking a step closer to me. "What was it I said three months ago? Silent and quiet, and I may show mercy on you." He grinned maniacally, fingering his silver dagger that rested in it's sheath. "Or, you can scream and writhe in pain, let me enjoy it and I'll take you apart limb," he unsheathed his dagger, pricking a finger so a drop of crimson appeared. "By," I looked back and saw the Trimen all move a little, Eve raising his head. "Limb." He stood up weakly, the cloaked man oblivious to the fact the young teenager had woken up.

"So, what're you gonna do? You've already lost your former element of surprise. That same trick won't work on me twice." I said, my voice small. The man merely laughed.

"While that may be true, you were pathetically weak the last time we met... I doubt you could've gotten much stronger over the course of three mere months." He said.

"I have gotten a lot stronger." I said, attempting to keep my voice steady. I winced as it cracked, though be it fear or anger, I couldn't tell.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to test that theory." He grinned maniacally, sending a shiver up my spine.

"I guess so." I spoke through clenched teeth, balling my fists at my sides. Without warning, he jumped me, coming from my blind side. He threw a punch, locking into contact with my jaw and I flew back a couple feet, landing on my back and struggling to get back up.

"Where did all that strength go, princess? Or was that just bravado?" The man scoffed, "Your a hopeless fighter with that eye." My good eye flickered angrily, and I jumped up, dashing toward him again. I heard Eve's voice call out

"What do you think your doing?!" I shrugged, stopping in my tracks. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Things, actually. For one, I'm the only thing standing in between you guys and him. Second, he came here for me, so I'm simply giving the guy what he wants." I spoke through clenched teeth, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. "Also, I've got a score to settle with him from three months ago." He shook his head, all to clearly panicked. While I was distracted, I felt a force hit my side, and I was thrown into the air, landing on the other side of the man, so he was between me and the Trimen. I coughed, gasping for air when I hit the ground. I felt the ground shake, and sensed he was walking towards me.

'Just how powerful is this guy?' I thought to myself, desperately trying to come up with a plan, quick. 'Anything... Come on, Alex.. Think, damnit, the Blue Jewel brought to her knees by some freak... Worthless, weak idiot...'

Eve looked at the man, and I could almost feel the hatred and anger radiating from him.

"So, your the coward who attacked Alex? You know, I could almost laugh. Your pathetic in terms of criminals." Eve spoke up, snow and wind beginning to spiral around him like a hurricane. The man whipped around, snarling.

"Watch your tongue, kid. Unless you want a piece of me, after I gut out princess here of course." He instantly turned back towards me, a pulse appearing from his hand that sent me careening across the room, crashing against the wall and collapsing to he ground in a heap, winded. Eve's winds became more intense, and he was actually starting to scare me a little.

"I'd watch YOUR tongue if I were you... I'm not sure you realize exactly who your dealing with here." Eve warned him, his eyes going up in flames. "The title Rune Knight isn't just handed out to anyone!" He outstretched his hands to the sides, the snow that had been flying around him zeroing in to one or the other. His eyes turned a glassy color, and his voice changed so he sounded more like an echo then the thirteen year old Eve that I knew.

"White Blizzard: Winters Creation!" He shouted, the encircling snow and wind flying towards the cloaked man. The last thing I heard from him was "AWW CRAP!" before the attack hit, and he went flying off into the wild blue yonder. Eve reeled back and forth, collapsing in on himself and I jumped forward, catching him just before he hit the stone rubble.

"Eve!" I blurted out worriedly, gently but swiftly running my hands across his body in search of injuries.

"This is the opposite of what it was last time that guy came..." He let out a tired laugh, and I smiled. "I just... Wore myself out, I guess."

"Your sure your not hurt?" I eyed him over again. His clothes were ragged and torn, evidence of the explosion.

"Well, I'm not too seriously hurt. I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm not hurt, though. And I ache all over." He grimaced, and my eyes flashed with concern. He laughed softly. "Relax... I said it wasn't anything serious. Some scratches, a bit of blood, possibly a broken ankle..." He trailed off after that, and my eyes widened.

"I thought you just said nothing too serious!" I felt like hitting him. The jerk. He laughed again.

"That was just a test."

"A test for what?"

"A test for whether you love me." I blushed beet red at that point, and he smile.

"And did I pass said test that goes to rather personal levels?" I tilted my head slightly.

"I need one more answer to determine your grade..." He trailed off, curling his hand around my neck. I blushed an even darker red, and he pulled me into a gentle, passionate kiss.

My head swam, and my heart was pounding so loud I was sure Eve could hear it. He broke the kiss, leaning back against the rocks, he pulled my head so it rested against his chest, and we just payed there for awhile, my arm draping across his stomach. I'm not sure how long we stayed stayed like that, but at some point I started drifting off to sleep. Right as my breathing settled and eyes closed, I heard him whisper two words into my ear that set my heart racing.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**A/N: I HAVE HONESTLY NO IDEA WHY THE HECK THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG! Minus the fact it is incredibly long... And I've been overloaded with homework the past month... And my lunch hours have been filled doing homework at school... Or I was doing character designs for a different fanfic currently in the process (yes, another one... I'm slowly killing myself _ )... OK, so maybe I DO have a small idea on why this took so long! Possibly... But ya, I AM still alive, despite the fact it's been almost an entire month. So ya, Christmas break is coming up, so YAY! I'll have two whole weeks to write, draw, play games and go out with my friends WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT BLOODY HOMEWORK! SCORE! *fistpump* WOO WOO WOO!**

**Heh.. So, ya... Moving on... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it's FINALLY done. You know, I always spazz at cliffhangers when other authors do them, and yet, I don't think I've gone a single chapter in anything I've ever written that wasn't a cliffhanger... I'm just THAT awesome!**

~Eve's PoV~

I woke up by a pair of hands gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Ren smirking at me, his eyes glinting in amusement. Remembering what happened before I had fallen asleep, I let out a small blush, carefully sitting up as to not wake Alex.

"Did Hibiki see us?" I asked worriedly, not wanting to think about what her overprotective father would do to me, even though we're in the same team AND guild. Ren shook his head, smiling and giving me one of his rare laughs.

"He's still out cold. You know intellectual magic energy recharges slower then combat magic energy." I let out a sigh of relief, looking down at the sleeping form beside me.

"You have to wonder what she thought during that... After three months." I said softly, my hand twining itself in her emerald hair. Ren looked surprised for a second, not making the connection.

"She knew the guy that attacked us?" He asked. I shook my head.

"More like who attacked her. He's the one from who jumped her three months ago. Came to finish what he started, I'm guessing." I sighed. I saw the anger rise up in his eyes, and I quickly added, "Don't worry... I gave him a pretty clear message we didn't want him around." Ren nodded, his expression returning to his normal cool demeanor.

"That's always good." He said, looking down at Alex. "I wonder if she'll still be angry when she wakes up." He thought aloud. I let out a weak laugh.

"I think after everything that's happened, she'll have forgotten about it."

"Don't be so sure." We both jumped at her sudden voice. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"How long have you been awake, exactly?" Ren asked, narrowing his eyes in joke-suspicion.

"Heard everything after 'gave him a pretty clear message,' so I'm guessing, looking at prioritized conversation topics, I haven't missed much." Both me and Ren looked at her for a second before bursting out laughing. She blinked at us, confused. "What? What did I say that's so funny?" She asked, her expression so innocent and clueless it made her look adorable.

"Nothing... Your just definitely Hibiki's daughter." I breathed in between laughs. She blinked twice, then her lightbulb went off and she smirked.

"I'm not going to learn Archive magic, though. Especially after everything that's happened, I want to learn to fight." Her voice dropped slightly, looking at the ground.

"Alright then." I said lightly, trying to cheer her up. She looked at me and blinked, mentally asking what I meant.

"Lessons start tomorrow." I said, and when her expression remained deadpan, I chuckled.

"Starting tomorrow, your officially my apprentice. Lessons start at dawn, so we can catch the morning chill." I stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"I'm perfectly qualified for an apprentice. I'm a Rune Knight." I said, shrugging. When she wasn't looking, Ren and I exchanged a look and I winked. He was watching the exchange with a continual amused expression.

"Your barely a full wizard yourself!" She exclaimed. "And I never get up at dawn! I'm in bed until probably 8:00am!" Her expression was priceless.

"I'll say again, I'm a Rune Knight, and I'll settle for 6:30." I said.

"7:30."

"7:00. Final offer."

"Deal." She smirked.

"Time to break that habit, then." I laughed. She paused, and almost immediately threw her arms around me, and I hugged her back instinctively.

"Thank you..." She whispered into my ear, and I smiled.

"Anytime." I replied softly. For a second I felt her tense up, and she pulled back, looking at Ren, who grinned at her. She scowled.

"Say a word to my dad, your dead meat." Ren shook his head, pulling an imaginary zipper across his lips, locking and and throwing away the 'key.'

"Wouldn't dream of it. Anything that's been said in the past few minutes would be better off staying between the three of us." He said. I froze, my eyes widening.

"Hadn't thought of that... How're you supposed to get out that early?" I paused. She pursed her lips, thinking for a second before shaking her head.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry about that part." She said quickly.

"If you're sure... Thought, especially now, he's going to be extra-overprotective, you know." I said, and she groaned.

"He already has been... And that brings me back to something; I'm still mad at both of you!" She exclaimed, and Ren checked his imaginary watch as my eyes widened in mock-fear.

"OHHHHHH Look at the time, we really ought to be getting around around to cleaning up!" He said quickly, and I nodded, quickly getting up and trying to push some large boulders. I slumped down, almost immediately exhausted. I wasn't weak, but my body was still just too small to be doing a lot of heavy duty construction. Me and Alex both. Sadly.

"You guys are crazy." She laughed. I gave her a puppy dog face.

"Shut up and give me a hand, will you?" She looked at me, a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh, but I'm the weak, incapable, half-blind girl who wasn't allowed to step foot outside alone just this morning." She said innocently and I swore a halo and angel wings could've appeared on her right then and there.

"Weak and incapable my behind. You're helping me out." I hissed. Alex laughed, I honestly missed that cheerful sound the past few months, and I lost myself in memories before she got up and shoving her shoulder against the boulder.

"On three. One, two, THREE!" Alex counted down and we both put all our weight against the rock.

"Stupid hunk of stone." Alex hissed after about a minute of pushing. "To think I've spent so much time making you shine... YOU ARE MY NEW ARCH-NEMESIS!" She pointed a finger at it dramatically, and after a moment, we both collapsed in a fit of laughter, rolling on the ground.

"You guys are nuts." I heard Ren say, and we both turned in sync to look at him using his air magic to move the boulders, his back turned to us. Alex stuck out her tongue at him for a second, quickly turning on her look of innocence when he turned to look at us over his shoulder. I sputtered, trying and failing to hold back another bout of laughter.

"I saw that, Alex."

"I din' do nothin'." She said, using her fingers to make a halo on top of her head. Ren turned back again to look at her skeptically, his eyes narrowed.

"Sure you didn't... Your lucky you're the unofficial guild mascot, or it may be a different story." He said, flicking his hand and a strong wind current came swirling around us. Slowly, it lifted Alex up off the ground, and she let out a startled squeak.

"REN!" She yelped, flailing around as she was lifted higher into the air.

"What? I'm not doing nothing." He said, mimicking Alex's innocent tone, who scowled at him.

"FINE! Just put me down!" She snapped, and suddenly the wind stopped, causing her to drop down right. I just happened to be the thing that cushioned her fall, and I let out a big OOF of surprise.

"REN!" Now it was my turn to squeak, pushing Alex off me playfully and we both laid sprawled on the ground next to each other. I slowly wrapped my hand around hers, and slowly pulled both of us onto our feet again.

"You two go around and wake up the other guild members fit to help out with clearing this dump up. Leave any seriously wounded to rest for a bit longer." He instructed, and we both nodded. Alex, predictably, immediately went to check on her dad. I went to find Ichiya or Master Bob, or anybody else of course, though personal priorities won over. I looked over my shoulder, a warm smile breaking out when I saw Hibiki sit up and immediately throw his arms around Alex. I knew them well enough to just know he was repeatedly apologizing for whatever, and Alex was probably a little shocked, before she started laughing and telling her dad it was cool, he'd bring up this morning, and she would start snapping at him for being ridiculously over-protective and how she wasn't a baby... again.

Sure enough, their body motions followed through, telling me my prediction were correct. I wanted to laugh at the scene, but knowing her, she'd somehow hear me and start giving me a mouthful too. So I kept my distance, just to be safe.

I stopped for a second, thinking I saw a reflection from the light, though it left as quickly as it came and I shrugged, passing it off as nothing.

"Must have been my imagination..." I muttered. As I was searching around the rubble of our guild hall I felt a fresh surge of anger towards the guy that did this. "He'd better learn not to mess with Blue Pegasus anymore if he knows what's good for him."

~Alex's PoV~

My dad was crazy. And in denial. And overprotective. And a player. And the list goes on and on. I mean really, he brought up my rant from this morning. After everything thats happened this afternoon. REALLY. All three of them made that mistake... Though Ren and Eve had thought I was asleep, they still brought it up.

I had been swapped from 'looking for wounded but not seriously wounded guild members' to 'quiet down the civilians or we'd have an all out panic on our hands.' It was already an all out panic, and nothing I nor the few guards who weren't in the panic themselves did was settling anybody. While I understood where they were coming from, it was starting to stretch my nerves to a breaking point. My ear drums were still ringing from the explosion despite having, somehow, fallen asleep.

"Will everybody please calm down! Blue Pegasus is taking care of the situation, please head on to your houses, and refrain from entering the streets until further notice!" I shouted, and once again without a response, I threw my hands in the air in an official I-give-up-on-these-people gesture, storming back to the 'guild hall' and pointing out Ichiya, the creepy 'boss' of the Trimen.

"I give up with them! You want them calmed down, you get someone else to do it! Or maybe, for once, DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF!" I seethed, stiffly heading down the road, back toward the ruins Leo was at.

"Where are you going?" I heard Eve's familiar amused voice call out from behind me.

"The ruins, to tell Leo what's happened... He'll want to know." I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with me. "And you're coming with me. So long as that's alright with you..?" I added sarcastically. I could almost feel his grin.

"Fine with me. But, just this morning, weren't you willing to kill us just to be able to go somewhere alone?" He asked innocently, and I turned and glared daggers at him.

"That was this morning, and I told my dad, I'll tell you now. Stop bringing that up, what after everything that just happened."

"You don't WANT to be alone after everything that's happened, do you?" He asked, his voice suddenly gentle. I froze mid step, looking at the ground.

"Let's get going." I grunted.

"All riiiight." He drew out with a sigh. I groaned, pausing for a second.

"What?"

"I just want you to be able to tell me stuff. All three of us do. You've resigned yourself into a shell over the past few months, Alex. We're all worried. That's... One of the reasons we wouldn't leave you alone." He squeezed my hand, and a thought suddenly popped into my head.

"You know, my dads right... We are kinda young for this." I said skeptically, quickly changing the subject and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Kinda young for what, exactly?"

"Everything. The fighting, magic... Us." I said quickly, blush rising in my cheeks. Eve let out a short laugh.

"So long as he-who-must-not-be-named doesn't hear about it, I could care less." He smiled, looking at me, and I smiled back. "Enough of this depressing chatter. We have an unofficial meeting to attend to." He stated matter-of-factly, putting up a serious air for a second before ruining it, planting a quick kiss on my cheek and sprinting off, laughing hysterically. I let out a shout of surprise before it registered and I went sprinting off after Eve towards the ruins, for the second time that day.

**A/N: Like I said above, cliffhanger.**


	6. Chapter 5: Gone?

**A/N: I had to re-upload this chapter due to scripting issues, again, and I have no clue what I said in this A/N... So... Ya... Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Leo? LEO?!" I called out Leo's name again and again, searching high and low, under and above rocks and trees, scanning the surrounding hills again and again as the leaves fell in circles around me.

"Alex, face it. He isn't here." Eve called out to me from inside the ruins, and I sighed, trudging in after him.

"I can see that. But where would he be?" I asked, my imagination swimming with possibilities. "He couldn't have disappeared... He was fine just this morning!" My voice cracked, fear taking over from those possibilities racing through my brain. Eve raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say;

Fine this morning? Didn't you tell him his summoner, and your mother, died this morning?

"Well, as fine as one could be after receiving news like that." My voice practically drooled with sarcasm, and I returned his look evenly. But then I dropped to my knees, another wave of fear crashing over me, again and again as events of that day finally started clicking together in my mind. Finding out my abusive mother was dead, the attack on the guild hall from none other then the man who attacked me three months ago, Leo's sudden disappearance... What if they were all somehow linked?

... What if they were all somehow linked to me? If it had been my fault... All of Blue Pegasus almost died because of me, as I now realized. Why else would that exact man have come back? And it sure didn't seem like he had just felt like attacking Blue Pegasus. It had all too clearly been for a reason, and I was that reason.

As for Leo... What if Eve hadn't sent the man flying as far as we thought? In Leo's broken state, it would have been all too easy for that guy to just walk up and capture, or even kill, him. If Leo was dead because of me...

I cut myself off there, both not wanting and not allowing the thoughts continue. Leo was still alive, and from what I had seen, there were few, if any, casualties from the explosion at the guild hall. But yet... If it were all because of me... Everyone was still in danger... Just then I felt Eve's warm hand on my shoulder. He had probably guessed my thoughts, and he sat down beside me.

"Don't even think about blaming yourself." He stated, and I looked at him quizzically.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. None of today was your fault. And neither is Leo suddenly disappearing. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for it." He said, and I squinted my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him. When I heard him let out a small bout of laughter, I stared at him, blinking a few times in confusion. In between gasps of breath, he tried to explain.

"S-sorry.. I know this... Is sudden and off topic... You just had the exact same that you did the day we met." He said, before doubling over in laughter again, and this time I joined in, completely forgetting about the worry and fear I had felt only moments ago. Somewhere in the laughing, Eve's voice registered in my brain. "You remember that day? It feels like just weeks ago..." He sighed, and I sat up straight.

"How could I forget? My dad's face was absolutely priceless. Not to mention its when I unknowingly met my best friend." I grinned, elbowing him in the ribs. He looked over at me, a hurt expression on his face.

"Best friend? Pardon me, Madame, but if I recall-"

"According to everyone but us and Ren, best friend." I cut him off mid sentence. "Because if my dad finds out..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about the wrath of Hundred Night Hibiki, aka my overly protective father. Eve clearly felt the exact same as I did, and silence stole over our conversation. Quietly, after a couple moments silence, his arm stole it's way around me, pulling me closer to him. Over that silence my mind wandered back to the day that Eve had stumbled into our guild hall...

**A/N: Alex has finally gotten her fathers intellectual instinct and realized something didn't quite fit in with the plot of her life! Among her realizations, however, they only bring up more questions! Who is the cloaked man with the knife, and what's so significant about Alex that he blew a highly-known guilds hall to the ground looking for her? Three months later?**  
><strong>The answers, well, those are firmly tucked away in my mind, and will be revealed when they're revealed! MWAHAHAHA!<strong>


	7. Important update!

*~*WARNING!*~*

OK! This is VERY important story-wise, so I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS! 

*looks around* Do I have your attention? Good. 

I've kinda really screwed up with the aging process. In the Oracion Seis arc, Hibiki and Ren are both twenty years old, as I just found out literally a few minutes before writing this. And seeing as Celestial Wings is three years before the commencement of the show, that would make Hibiki and Ren seventeen. And that was where my problem was. Alex is thirteen in chapter one, so in order for Hibiki to be her father, that would mean he had to have "made" her when he was four years old. FOUR FREAKING YEARS OLD. I don't know about anyone reading this, but that doesn't sit well with me! Even IF Hibiki is a major womanizer! So, in order for things to work out on the physically possible side and to keep my own sanity in check, I've boosted his and Ren's age up by twelve years (but don't think I enjoy teenage pregnancies. My own sister had a daughter at fourteen, and it ruined her life. I just don't want them to be old men by the time this is done,) so here's the timeline for him, and, to keep it lore-permitted, Ren: 

Age sixteen: Alex is born  
>Age twenty seven: Eve joins Blue Pegasus, thus completing the Trimen<br>Age twenty nine: Three years before Season one of the show, aka the recent events of Celestial Wings  
>Age thirty two: The Oracion Seis arc, or anything pre time-skip on the show<br>Age thirty nine: The Grand Magic Games, or anything post time-skip on the show 

I'm also going to have to boost Ichiya by twelve years, as pre time-skip he was twenty nine, and I enjoy being able to call him the old, creepy leader of the Trimen without the realization that my screw up fix would have Hibiki and Ren being older then he is, and if you've seen Fairy Tail, I should hope you realize how much that would NOT work out in anyones favour!

Also, if you HAVE in fact read my previous A/N, you'll know for me Eve left the Rune Knights and joined Blue Pegasus a couple years before the events of Celestial Wings, so this chapter is when he and Alex are eleven. I just deemed this necessary to mention, in case you didn't pick up on it from the afore-written timeline. And no, I don't intend on changing the Trimens relationship and/or interactions because of this play on ages. They're a tight group of genuine friends, and it's only a *SPOILER WARNING UNTIL NEXT PARAGRAPH* seven-year difference when we get into the the Oracion Seis arc from the original ages. And yes, not all of Celestial Wings will be before SE01EP01, It'll be spread over the entire show with plot-twists so I can successfully implant Alex into the story without adding on any more stress.

If you don't like these changes I've made to Fairy Tail's lore, I suggest you either suck it up (because it's really not going to be brought up all that often) or get out, because in my mind, TODDLERS DON'T MAKE BABIES, and I don't really want anything to do with someone who thinks that's alright, no matter how indirect our relationship may be! 

That said, I'm very sorry for this highly awkward and long update,so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just thinking about some parts make me laugh :P 

EDIT: DANGIT Sorry everybody. Just checked my email and saw the guest review notification from MelodyGraves, who, thank you for both the compliment on previous chapters (glad you like 'em! n.n) and the warning, I had no idea it had happened -again-. But ya, if you see it (I did too when I checked it) then so does everybody else, and that's an issue. If that wasn't obvious... So, thanks for mentioning it.

Thing is, I normally write the chapters on Notes on my iPad because I'm at school and, due to it being exam period, especially now the only free time I have is lunch break. For some reason FF and the font, whatever it is Notes uses, seriously don't like eachother and the scripting showing up is the result of that. So, thanks very much for point that out, or I never would have noticed until possibly a RL friend I've included in Shadow of Betrayal reads it and got to chapter 5. I'm hoping this (I'm doing this on Google Drive now) will fix it, if not, I'm sorry but it won't be fixed for a couple of days! I legit have no time whatsoever, my Math/English teachers just don't get the fact I do in fact have a life..., on Thursdays, and on Friday I'll be studying for exams double time (making up for Thursday _") so it'll be Saturday before I get to it. I'll do this for Chapter 5 now also, but won't be playing around with it any further until I get the chance next. Which might or might not actually be tomorrow's lunch brea. I dunno what's going on honestly at school, it's my first year of SS and I'm so confuzzled with everything atm! So, once again, sorry for the inconvenience. It's not the first time that's happened, either... But, I'm kinda glad I'm going through this, because reading through the first paragraph, the image of four-year-old Hibiki testing his luck with *insert age here*-years-old Karen. I needed that laugh as a stress reliever. XD


	8. Chapter 6: Flashback p1

**A/N: Again rly sry about that whole scripting issue, I got it fixed up that night. Hopefully, it won't happen again. I've transferred all the writing I've done to Google Docs, so now I'm just praying I'll be able to use it at school. No more notes and its incredibly subtly different font! :P**

**So, hope you like this one! As said in the update (If you just skipped over or ignored it, I highly suggest you go back and read it!) Eve joined Blue Pegasus a couple years before the events of Celestial Wings, so this is what this chapter is gonna be. One good flashback where there's some more character dev. for Alex and Eve who is a little OC I've realized. I'm trying to keep that down to a minimum, though. Sorry if that bothers anybody. One of my challenges as a writer is bringing the original characters personalities over from the actual thing they're from, and if what I've read/seen is anything to go by, that's a pretty common struggle.**

~Eve's PoV~

I trudged blearily through the snow, shivering. The cold shouldn't be affecting me, yet it was, and I wasn't enjoying it one bit. My ex-Knight Commander Lahar had suggested that I join a guild, and if I really wanted to, I could go back to the Rune Knights when I was older. And I had every intention to go. I wasn't about to just let my dream be wasted right in front of my eyes, was I?

But, for the time being, I was stuck going through the possibilities. Fairy Tail was obviously out of the question, if I wasn't strong enough for the Rune Knights I wouldn't be strong enough for them, and Lamia Scale I've heard rumours about their master, and she freaks me out. So that only left me with one true option for the well known guilds.

Blue Pegasus.

I wasn't all to sure about them, either. The top members are highly well known, but supposedly the best title to describe them is 'pretty boys,' and I didn't feel like I'd really fit in. In the Rune Knights, it was a strict dress code, but underneath that the majority was dimwits and scruffiness. And the high probability of a couple former drunks, which would be understandable for anyone who's seen their behaviour when they're not in uniform.

I roughly shook my head, trying to clear it of any void thoughts. The Rune Knights were behind me now. In fact I wouldn't be all that surprised if they were already talking about me like I was some hopeful kid from a hundred years ago. They already talked about me as the squads loser kid when I was with them.

It just annoys me when people always pull the age card like that...

I shook my head again to clear it of those thoughts, pulling my cloak tighter around me as I walked through the streets toward Blue Pegasus' guild hall. As I neared it, I realized that they were truly serious about the whole 'Pegasus' thing. At the gates stood two majestic, rearing stone stallions with wings spread out behind them like they were about to charge at some unseen enemy. They both sparkled from the newly fallen snow that covered their manes and backs, and my feet unconsciously carried me toward the large wooden doors.

As I cracked them open, the hinges gave a slight groan and I involuntarily winced, opening it all the way in a sudden hurry. The light from inside blinded me momentarily and I blinked rapidly in succession in an attempt to clear my vision, which now had small blurs of light dancing across it. By the time my vision cleared, not anyone could prepare me for what happened next.

There was a rather large man standing in front of me. And he was wearing tiny Cupid wings. With makeup. And by makeup, I mean the real deal. This guy had lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow, you name it.

"Weeellll, what do we have here? Another young wizard? Hun, I wish Ooba and Makarov didn't always get the cute ones..." He went on and on, and I eventually just cut him off.

"Uhhh... Actually, sir, I'm not in a guild... Not yet, at least." That got his attention for sure.

"And you were hoping to join us, were you?" He asked, leaning in and causing me too back up a couple steps. Just than, two more males joined my 'welcoming committee.'

"Master, give the kid some breathing space." One of them spoke. He had short, orange/blond hair and solid brown eyes. The other had darker skin, with black hair and equally black eyes. They both looked like they were in their late twenties or so.

"Besides, he looks to young to be an actual wizard." The other, the dark skinned one, spoke up with a harsh voice and I straightened myself.

"Actually I'm a Rune Knight." I stated matter-of-factly. All three of them raised their eyebrows at me in surprise.

"A Rune Knight... Hoping to join Blue Pegasus..." The man said, not sounding like he believed me one bit. "Aren't you people too high up for us Guild Wizards? That sure is the impression you give everybody." I looked down, sighing. He was right. But, I couldn't give up just yet.

"I can prove it, if you want." I said, and his eyes sparked in interest.

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked, and I nodded firmly, meeting his gaze. Then, another new arrival too the team came running up.

"I hear a duel was just issued!" She cheered. The new girl looked just a little younger than me with long emerald hair that waved at the shoulders and, just like the man who I had just challenged, eyes equal to that of her hair.

"Ren, you ain't gonna turn it down, are you? It's so boring around here today!" She looked up at the man, who I'm guessing was called Ren, with hopeful eyes. Though now that I got a good look at her in the light, I could see signs of bruises around her eyes and cheeks, and a part of my heart immediately went out to her.

_What could've happened to her..?_ I thought. The other, blond man caught my gaze and shook his head in a silent message it was a story for another time. I nodded quickly in understanding. I hadn't planned on bringing it up yet anyways.

"I don't plan on it, Alex." Ren chuckled down at her, before looking back at me.

_So, grumpy guy does have a humorous side... In the couple minutes I've been here, I never would've guessed. _I smirked inwardly too myself.

"In an hour, at the ruins outside town?" He asked, stretching out his hand, and I nodded. _Works best for me if it's cold. But I don't plan on telling him that I'm a snow wizard..._

"Done." I took his hand, which dwarfed mine. _Age difference, _I reminded myself, pushing down the fear that welled up inside me momentarily. _That's why he's so much taller than me._

"Call me Ren." He smiled.

"Eve."

"My name's Hibiki, and this is Alexandria. Though everyone around here calls her Alex." He planted a hand on top of the girl's head, who looked up at him.

"Dad, I can introduce myself!" She protested. "Besides, I can't wait to see that fight!" She cheered, and Hibiki quickly cut her off.

"Oh no you don't. Not yet, anyways." He steered her shoulders away from the door, much too her vain. "Master, make sure this troublemaker _doesn't _leave the guild hall." He looked at the other man with the wings, whom I now realized was the Guild Master.

"Daaaaaddddd, you're such a party pooper." She groaned, stomping off to a nearby table. Hibiki's gaze followed her skeptically.

"I'M the party pooper..? I thought that was your job." He looked over at Ren, who was trying his best not to laugh.

"I dunno, Hibiki. Maybe you should let her come. You can't keep on mother-henning her forever, and it may be a good experience for a future Celestial Wizard." He chuckled, and Hibiki sighed in frustration.

"What about you, Eve? Should she come? It's your battle too." He looked over at me, and I shrugged.

"I doubt I'm much older than she is. I don't have a problem with her coming, though." Me and Ren exchanged an amused glance, and for a second, any hostilities between us vanished and we both burst out laughing. Alex came dashing back, grinning from ear to ear. Obviously she had been eavesdropping, something I myself did very often.

Hey, we ARE still kids. We can get away with this stuff normally.

"You guys are the best!" She launched herself onto Ren, who was still out of breath and unbalanced from laughing, and they both crashed over the ground, which only served to restart my laughter and, this time, Hibiki joined in.

After everything had settled down, I said my temporary farewells, and went to look around town. As I was walking away, I heard Alex start bombarding everyone with questions, than Hibiki sent her away and I'm pretty sure I heard him say to Ren;

"What do you think of him?" And Ren replied softly;

"If he is who he claims to be, he may be just the thing we need to really complete the Trimen."

And, suddenly, everything went back to normal as I stopped shivering from the snow.

**A/N: The flashback will continue on into the next chapter! Stay tuned for Ren and Eve's face off! =3 The next chapter should be up sometime last week of Jan./first week of Feb. probably.**


	9. Chapter 6: Flashback p2

**A/N: WOOT This chapter was so much fun! Just in case you don't pick up on it, the bold dialogue is the Archive's telepathy which, for anyone who hasn't seen the anime or read the manga, is Hibiki's magic. Anything else is normally spoken or Eve's thoughts, which, going along with the rest of my writing, are '**_**italic'**_**. It'll be going to focus more in more on Alex as the story gets going. Just a reminder, this chapter is part 2 of the memory (obviously in Eve's PoV) from when he joined Blue Pegasus a couple years before the prologue to Celestial Wings.**

**And, small announcement! The first few concept arts of Alex are up on my DA account, so if ya want to see her, the link to my profile is in my profile (go to Gallery-Fairy Tail and they should be there)! Yep, I really just said that. Link to the profile is in the profile. XD But ya, there'll probably be a few going up between every chapter, however I'll only be notifying you guys about it when character descriptions/concept art is up, so if you want to really stay up to date on Celestial Wings artwork, you'll have to take it upon your own shoulders**

**Now, enough of my continual rambling (I know I need to cut down the length of these things... Especially if it's self-advertising... Heheh... n.n'), so hope ya enjoy this chapter! And I hope the length of it makes up for the short chapters I've been doing recently.**

~Eve's PoV~

"You're sure you want to go through with this? I'm not going easy on you just 'cause you're a kid." Ren spoke, his voice unwavering across the field in front of the ruins.

"Yeah. I'd be disappointed if you did." I smirked, and he nodded. Alex, Hibiki, and Master Bob -proper introductions had been done when we met up here,- were by the wall. The ruins looked more like an old church that had gone through one to many battles more then anything.

"Kick his butt, Ren!" Alex cheered, and both of us looked over at her in surprise. Ren smirked, nodding in her direction.

"I'll definitely try." He said, and I glared at him through sainted eyes, trying to figure out what magic he used before the fight began.

_'He's clam and collected... Maybe ice-make..? It's really hard to read his energy. Just how powerful _is _this guy?' _I frowned, and Ren's voice registered in my mind.

"Well?"

"What?" I had been so deep in thought, I missed his question.

"Feeling a little nervous? I understand if you're having second thoughts. It's not too late to back out, ya know." He smirked.

"If I wanted to back out, I'd have done so already!" I snapped, and he shrugged. "Besides, there's no other path for me to take..." I muttered under my breath, and immediately froze, hoping he hadn't heard me. His expression remained unchanged though and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"So, I'll ask again. You want to start this thing, or should I?"

"If you don't mind-" I started, but was cut off by Hibiki's voice ringing across the field, and I jumped probably five feet out of my skin in surprise.

**"First off, let's put some rules down! This isn't a job request, you know Ren."** Ren rolled his eyes to the heavens, taking exaggerated steps in Hibiki's direction.

**"True, but this is an **_**assessment,**_ **Hibiki. We have to find out just how much he can take."**

**"Ten seconds on the ground, and it's over. That's all I'm asking." **His voice didn't seem physical, but more in my mind.

**"Uhhhh, if you don't mind me asking, how are you in my head?!" **My thought out, and much too my surprise, it was Alex's voice that came up next.

**"That's just a part of it. My dad uses Archive magic, so he can use telepathy." **Her reply was blunt and too the point, but cleared up a heck of a lot. There were a few Rune Knights in my old squadron who used Archive magic.

**"Good enough for me. Just keep out of my head during the fight, will ya? I know you Archive wizards can control it."**

"**Not a problem. I'll be using the Archive to record how much magic energy is being used, though. But that should be it. But, just out of curiosity, how do you know so much about it? It's a pretty recent magic."** As he said that, the familiar golden panel appeared before him in the distance.

**"Rune Knight, remember? I know a good variety of different magic types." **

**"Ya, we'll see whether or not that's true."** Ren's voice came up again, and I scowled.

**"Bring it!" **And just as quickly as that left my mind, I raised my hand in a claw-like formation and sensed more then felt the air turn chilly around me. "White Fang!" I called out, and a white magic circle appeared in front of me for half a second before disappearing as white snow came hurtling out. Ren, caught off guard, jumped up and hovered in the air for a second before easily coming back down.

"About time you attacked." He called out, and I narrowed my eyes. "Snow magic, eh? This'll be fun."

"Save the bragging for later." My voice practically dripped with sarcasm. "You may want to bite back those words!" After seeing how easily he dodged my first attack when he was caught off guard, I knew better then to belittle his power. '_This guy's the real deal, huh?_' I thought, my mind racing as the blood pounded in my ears. _'Why am is my adrenaline already so high..?'_

"If you want it to be that way, sure." He smirked, and the wind around me suddenly picked up. I heard the leaves start rustling around uncontrollably, and was distracted for a second. Just my luck, it was that second when I heard a voice shout "Aerial Shot!" and I was almost immediately surrounded by an orb of blue light, before I felt my body flying through the air and I crashed down on the rough dirt, winded. Hibiki's voice started counting down from ten, and I pushed myself up too my feet a second too early, causing me to double over with my hands planted on my knees.

**"You okay?"** I heard Alex's worried voice come up in my head, and I grinned to myself despite having just been turned into a rag doll.

**"I'm just peachy. I'm always thrown into the air like a dead leaf, nothing new there." **I thought sarcastically and Alex giggled, the sound like a song long stuck in my head. I felt a small blush come on at that thought.

_'Wha...? I just met these people! Stupid body...' _I grumbled under my breath, and was thankful that there wasn't the echo that meant the telepathy was activated. _'Looks like Hibiki's staying true to his word... The Archive's activated, but he's staying out of my mind.' _I paused mid-thought.

"Air magic!" It has just clicked in my mind. _'Not good news for me!' _Snow wizards were bad battle match ups if they were on opposing sides. All to often, it ended with us cold magic users in a heap on the ground. That said, we made good teams. The air they manipulated made amazing combinations with our snow, and was often lethal if the two wizards worked well enough together. It was something both sides of wizards preferred keeping to a low, however. If word got around to bad ears... A shiver traveled down my spine, snapping me back to reality and a vision I wish I never ended up seeing.

Ren was in a unique pose, almost like he was doing some twisted version of an Egyptian dance. The air itself was pulsing with magic energy. And I was being pulled against my will towards him.

"CRAP!" I shouted, forcing my legs to jump just as I heard his voice calmly say;

"Aerial Phose." And his body was surrounded in the same blue light that had envelopped me just a minute ago, but this was larger. Much, much larger. And much, much stronger.

"Blizzard!" I called out, mentally praying to the magic circle to hurry up and draw itself. It came a second too late, and once again I was tumbling through the air and landed with a much, much heavier thud then before. And, within no more then four or five spells, the fight was over as I held up my hand in an "I surrender" symbol, I knew I didn't stand much of a chance at this point, and saw Ren walking up to me. When he neared me, he held out his hand to help me up, which I gratefully took and muttered a thanks.

"Good job out there. I can see the training you've had, definitely." He grinned and I looked away, annoyed at myself. He ruffled my hair, clearly amused.

"Don't feel that bad about losing. To be honest, I knew I was going to win from the start. And I think you knew that too, you're just too stubborn to admit it." My head snapped back to glare at him, but a part of me knew he was right. But I was just too stubborn to admit it openly.

"You could've told me you use air magic, you know." I sighed, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"And you could have mentioned that you use snow magic. I think we're even on those terms." He chuckled. "But back to my earlier point, I knew I was going to win from the start..."

_'Jeez, you don't need to rub it in like that...'_

"...You're just the youngest wizard I think any of us have ever seen. When it comes down to the details, I have more experience on the field. After you've been with us for a while, we'll fight again. You never know, the result may be different in a few years." I looked at him in surprise.

"'For a while?' So you mean...?" I trailed off, not daring myself too hope. I had lost the battle, after all.

"What, you think that battle was to see whether or not you could join Blue Pegasus?" Hibiki came up behind me, startling me for the second time.

"JEEZ! How many times are you going to scare me like that?!" I yelped, but still nodded slowly in response to his question.

"Good to know you think we're so mean... That was more to see whether or not you'd fit as a Trimen. We'd accept you in the guild, no matter the outcome of the battle. Right, master? Boss?" He asked turning around.

"Hold on a second..." I wanted to confirm what I had just heard to what I thought I had heard this morning. "Are you guys actually...?" Hibiki looked back at me, grinning.

"The three and only." I looked between both Ren and Hibiki.

"Well THAT explains a lot." I groaned, but something didn't sit quite right. "Wait... I thought Tri meant three... Why're there only two of you?"

"MEEEEEEEN, I smell a lovely parfume on you!" A short, square man practically flew up to me, almost cutting me off midsentence. "Sniff sniff... Sniff sniff..." He started sniffing the air around me, and I began to get seriously creeped out by this guy. "Sniff sniff... Sniff sniff..." I felt sweat break out on the back of my neck, and I snapped, simply unable to handle this guy anymore.

"That's it!" I gave him a swift, strong kick that sent him flying a few meters -I swear I heard Hibiki and Ren shout out "BOSSS!" and run after him- and took the chance to run behind a nearby group of trees, ducking behind the thickest trunk I could find in a hurry. I slowly backed up, and ended up bumping into something, or rather, someone else and quickly turned around to see Alex turning around to look at me, also surprised.

"Why're you here?!" We both cried out in unison. She quickly recovered and her hand flew over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"That man's Ichiya. He's the 'boss' of the Trimen, and has some serious mental issues. So did the Master, in a crossdressing cosplay makeup angel kind of way." She explained in a hushed whisper.

_'Good, so I'm not the only one to think that... Wait... BOSS OF THE TRIMEN? They were just testing me to join the Trimen..! There's no way I can follow that guy!' _Alex, being Hibiki's daughter as I've picked up, probably read my mind. She nodded in understanding.

"I feel you, bro. I've been stuck with that guy all my life, and he still gives me the heebie-jeebies. I don't know how my dad or uncle can handle him..." She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with the idea that her dad and...

"Uncle? I'd have never guessed those two were brothers. They look nothing alike." I raised my eyebrows quizzically, and she quickly shook her head.

"What? No! No no nooooo!" She laughed, still keeping it at a hushed volume. Once again, the sound rang through my head like a song I've always remembered and treasured. "I just call him my uncle; atleast, that's what he acts like. Really, he's my god-father. Him and my dad have known eachother since they were kids, and now they're practically inseparable. If Hibiki wasn't my dad, I'd call it kinda cute." She turned back to peep around the trunk, and once again I saw signs of old cuts and bruises around her face. And, once again... again, a part of my heart went out to her before I followed her act and moved over to look around the tree trunk over her head.

"Hibiki and Ren sure do act different around him..." I observed as they both reassured Ichiya for whatever, silently admiring the clear admiration they had for the creepy man.

"Ya. The amount of trust and respect they have in him is ridiculous. If it were my choice, he'd be out. I don't trust him. He's to odd for me to handle." She said, looking back and letting out a small gasp of surprise and almost fell backwards on the ground.

"What?" I asked, instinctively grabbing hold of her wrist to support her and pull her up closer to me.

"Ya.. You'll fit in around here if you don't know 'what'..." She sighed. "Don't you think... You were maybe standing a little close..? Even now..." She trailed off, her cheeks a little pink.

"Oh.. Ah.. I- Er... Ya..." I stuttered, blushing and hastily backing away a step, being careful to stay in the span of the trunk.

"Hehe... It's gonna be awesome having somebody my own age around here. It gets lonely, only having my dad and Ren." She started.

"Just your dad and Ren..? What about your mom?" I asked curiously, and she looked away.

"... Don't bring up my mother..." She said tensely, her eyes watering slightly.

_'Is that it..? Now I wanna know more...'_ I thought guiltily.

"If you say so. But if you want to talk, you just need to ask." I said instead and she looked at me gratefully, giving me a quick hug, which only served to return my blush and I wrapped my arms around her reassuringly.

"Thanks... I may just take you up on that when I get to know you better." She muttered, and I grinned.

And, of course it was just such our lucky day, as Hibiki decided to find us right at that moment.

"Alex, E- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He shouted, storming up to us and bluntly yanking us apart by the collar. Ren scooted up, quickly pulling him off of me.

"Sorry... He gets like this when it comes to Alex..." He sighed, and I nodded my thanks to him, wearily eyeing the clearly pissed off, over-protective father. And yes, that one moment classified him as overprotective. Most definitely. His eyes were literally on fire. Me and Alex exchanged a look, and she nodded in confirmation.

**"Yup... He's definitely overprotective. Always has been." **She chuckled in my head, and my mood went from amused and a little scared to confused.

**"Wait. Isn't Hibiki the one with Archive..? How can you use telepathy?" **I asked, and she looked surprised herself for a second. **"Better keep a straight face, or they'll realize something's up." **I grinned. _'First day and we already have secrets... This'll be a fast friendship.'_

**"Uhhhh... Honestly, I don't know what I did... I just thought that... Can you use it?" **She asked.

**"Nope. I'm a snow wizard, and multi-type wizards are pretty rare."**

**"Ok... Just, don't tell my dad. Actually, let's forget this ever happened. I don't want to learn Archive magic."** She thought sheepishly.

**"I'm sorry, what're you talking about?" **I asked innocently.

**"Yaaaa that doesn't really work in this case scenario." **She elbowed me, and we both snickered before we could stop ourselves. Hibiki looked at us both suspiciously, surprising me with how quickly he calmed down.

"What? Can we get back to the guild hall before it gets dark?" Alex asked innocently.

"Fine. But don't get funny with eachother." He look us both in the eye, and I broke a sweat. That was the first time since the battle I realized my adrenaline hadn't lowered at all, because at that moment it should've gone up tenfold. _'Why... What is it with these people that gets me so excited..?' _I asked myself, but shrugged it off. From what I've seen so far, there was never a dull moment in Blue Pegasus, and a wave of realization washed over me and I started laughing despite myself. Everyone looked at me like I had sprouted a third eye.

"What?" Hibiki asked warily, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry... It's just... Everything I've heard about you guys is totally off." I panted, and now Ren narrowed his eyes at me as well.

"Like what?" His tone matched Hibiki's perfectly, and I remembered what Alex had said about them being childhood friends.

"Ahh... You know.. Perverts, womanizers, players, that sort of stuff." I smiled, and now it was Alex's turn to burst out laughing and we all turned our attention to her.

"Hah... Actually, nothing could be closer to the truth then how you described them..." She giggled, and both Hibiki and Ren glared at her jokingly.

"What?!" They scolded in unison, and Alex took off ahead of us in order to avoid their wrath.

"... Should we go after her...? It's getting dark." I asked, nervously watching her rapidly disappearing figure in the distance.

"She knows the way back, and this city's pretty safe when it comes to nighttime dangers." Hibiki said, shrugging it off. Ren nodded in agreement.

"She'll be fine. But aren't you going to go after her?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Actually, no... If you don't mind telling me, what's up between her and her mom?" I asked and they both suddenly got quiet, staring straight ahead. "Uhh... If you don't want to tell me yet, I get it. I just brought it up earlier, and it didn't seem like she took it very well."

"Nah, you need to find out sooner or later... And it's better not to find out the hard way. You see..." Hibiki started, his face emotionless.

(Time skip - Back to the present)

~Alex's PoV~

"The irony of that..." I grumbled. Probably unconsciously, Eve had started reciting the events of that day.

"Huh?"

"You were talking about the day you joined."

"Was I...?"

"'This city's pretty safe when it comes to nighttime dangers'... Did my own father actually say that..?" I asked him.

"Heh... He really did. Pretty crazy, huh? If at least one of us had just been more vigilante over you..." He trailed off, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry... I should've been there. I could've done _something_..."

"You just told me not to blame myself a few minutes ago, Eve. How can you expect me to follow that if you can't do it yourself?" He looked away, unable to meet my gaze.

"Since when were you so wise?" He asked me, and I grinned at him, pointing at my ugly butt scar.

"Almost dying can do that to a person, you know." I managed to say lightheartedly, trying to cheer him up. But it was hard, on such a subject and with Leo's sudden and silent disappearance. And it only seemed to serve in making him more upset.

"Cmon... We should head back. Leo's clearly not here. And if you want me up at seven, that ain't going to be happening if I'm up half the night." I started to get up, pulling his hand. But he grabbed the hem of my tank top, holding me back.

"Please... Let's just stay here for a bit." He asked me.

"Uh, ya, sure." I said softly, sitting back down next to him. I could tell from how tightly he was holding me next to him he was scared. And I couldn't really blame him with recent events.

~?'s PoV - third perspective~

"Princess, princess... You'd better know what you're doing..." A handsome, white-haired man muttered under his breath. He turned back to look at his comrade, a fiery red-headed girl with a wolf tail and ears protruding from her body.

"Well, Blitz? Now do you believe it's her?" He asked. Blitz, the red-headed girl, frowned.

"I dunno, Pegasus. She has the scar, that's for sure. And I can feel the power emanating from her... But I have a hard time believing that Odin got it right. He never does, and I just can't trust him with that acidic voice of his."

"I know the feeling, Blitz, but we don't have a choice. She already knows his voice, and she'll never forget it. I wish there was another another way, but the legends explicitly state the Midnight Raven must be the one to do it. Only then can we interfere, and only after she begins learning her first magical ability." Pegasus, the white-haired man, twitched the snow off of his majestic white wings, eager to be able to fly again.

"Which, just our luck, will be tomorrow." Blitz chuckled, flipping her flaming hair over her shoulder.

"And tomorrow night, the return of our clan commences at last." He replied, grinning, water droplets dancing around him in excitement.

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! MWAHAHAHA! Just who is the guy that attacked Alex? And Hibiki has bad jinxing powers to, apparently. Not just Archive...**

**Sorry if this is progressing at too fast a rate, I just wanna get the plot going so, SO badly. I'm literally twitching in excitement right now. But, it's 1:30am, and I have EQAO tomorrow for math, so Imma get this uploaded, pray the bold shows up, pray the scripting DOESN'T EFFIN' SCREW UP AGAIN, JEEZ, and pray I won't be over-tired for that stupid math exam.**

**I swear teachers are all like "2 weeks off school? Here's a huge project worth 15% of your mark, and a test in a month will also be worth 15% of your mark that's required for your graduation. Oh, and while your at it, here's twenty other minor projects and tests to study for, aswell as all your other nightly homework! Oh, you're busy half the nights this week with extra-curricular? Just squeeze it into your timetable and it'll be fine! #DivergentAmityFace" IT MAKES ME WANT TO PULL MY HAIR OUT! GAHHHH! I HAVE A LIFE YA KNOW, TEACH'!**

**Well, later, peeps.**


	10. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so incredibly short for how long it's taken. I've had a lot going on and, to be honest, I wasn't even entirely planning on doing anything like this for a few more chapters, but it's kinda been like my refuge from a couple nights ago so I wasn't exactly up for going into real deep description. Only difference is while Alex had Hibiki, I only had my cat and my stuffed bear (who aren't exactly the best psychologists...) because both my parents were out at a military dinner. **

**Soooo on that note, I'm not really sure whether I should hope you guys enjoy or not... It's not really a pleasing experience for those of you who haven't woken up from your worst fears filling your head like that... I guess you never really know how much you and your characters are alike until a relatable event like this actually rears its ugly head.**

**But enough of me ranting on about my personal issues (again... T_T sorry about this guys). I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter-like always-and PEACE!**

~Alex's PoV~

_I heard the alarms going, and people were panicking all around me. I was trying to force my way through the growing crowd, desperate to reach the guild hall. It might've been from the smoke or maybe from the throng of adults closing in around me, but I couldn't see the familiar, majestic outline of the Blue Pegasus guild hall._

_Just then, people seemed to take notice of me and clear a path and I darted forward. The sight that caught my gaze froze me dead in my tracks. My dad, Ren, and Eve were all lying on the ground, unmoving and covered in dirt and blood. I stumbled forward, forcing my legs to move and willing them to move faster. When I got to my dad, I collapsed down beside him and shook his limp figure as hard as I could._

_''Dad... Wake up..." I tried pleading, but he didn't. None of them did. A bone-chilling laugh surrounded me from all directions and a voice that had been haunting me filled my head._

_"Princess... Come now, don't be scared." A dark figure came into view, but even though he had the voice, he didn't look a thing like the man I remembered seeing. This guy had pitch black wings and blood red eyes that looked at me like I was a meal. Before I could say anything, everything surrounding me started to change and his voice echoed through my head._

_"They're just dead. _You _killed them. All of them." He laughed, and I shut my eyes, grabbing my head in an attempt to block him out. I tried to scream, but nothing but a small peep came out from my rapidly drying throat._

_By the time my eyes opened, I was back in my mothers old apartment, and she was towering above me, chains at the ready. Her brown eyes were had an odd maniacal glint to them, even more so than normal._

_"How many times must I say it? _Never _summon my spirits, Alexandria." Her somehow calm voice scared me even more than her usual yelling, and I shrank down into the corner. She raised her chains and I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, bracing myself for the solid, cold impact of the curved metal but somehow it never came. I cautiously opened my eyes, a small gasp escaping me and I hurtled myself on top of an all too familiar form. _

_Leo's already fading figure lay underneath me. His neck had a long, red gash that was continually seeping a crimson liquid, an eerily large puddle of the same shade lay around his head._

_'How..? It shouldn't be affecting him like this..! He shouldn't be able to bleed! Especially not like this!' I wanted to scream, but my throat so dry only a small croak came out. I desperately wrapped my arms around him, or at least, the space he had been occupying only moments ago._

_"The fool... Giving his life for a pathetic little kid." _

_'L... Life?!' Her voice again, and I heard the definite rustle of metal being picked up. My hands were set in fists on the ground next to the red stain, my eyes watering with tears. I braced myself for the, this time definite, impact of the metal and sure enough there was a momentary smash of something heavy between my shoulder blades, immediately followed by an indescribable steering pain and my eyes rolled back into my head. Already my vision was going dark, and I felt my arms and legs give out as I collapsed onto the ground..._

And bolted upright in my bed, safe and sound. I felt my body shaking all over and gripped onto the sheets. Looking down at my quivering hands, they were snow white and covered in sweat. I took a couple unsteady breathes, curling my legs up against my chest and silently sobbing into my knees. I slowly rocked myself back and forth on my bed, trying to calm myself down at least a little.

Somewhere in the back of my mind the sound of the door slamming open registered but it felt so distant I didn't bother looking up. It was only a few seconds later that I felt a strong, warm hold on my shaking body and my dads familiar scent surrounded me.

"It's okay Alex... You're safe..." I heard him murmur into my hair, softly cradling me like a newborn and, like always in this situation, I made no effort to push him away. Truth be told, it was only one nightmare of many, but none of them had been so... So vivid.

"Daddy..." I forced my still shaking body to twist around and threw myself against him, my sobs renewing into his chest.

We sat like that together for about half an hour, all the while Hibiki soothing and rocking me, before I finally started to calm down and, eventually, drifted off back into a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter 8: Kira the Fennec Fox

**A/N: I'm sorry, IK I said this would be up quite awhile ago when I updated Shadow of Betrayal, I just had an extremely hard time getting into this chapter! Dunno why, I guess my brain just went "NOPE! Not doin' this!" and farted out on me. It's not writer's block, 'cause I knew exactly what I wanted to do, I just... Couldn't get into it, I guess. So, sorry if it's a little awkwardly done.**

~Alex's PoV~

Slowly my mind started working again, and I blinked open my eyes. They had an odd sort of peeling feeling effect when they first opened, and I searched my memory for why that might've been.

And immediately wished I hadn't. The memories of last night, mostly the nightmare, came swirling back to me and I started shaking all over again. A grip tensed around me that I hadn't realized was there and my head snapped up fearfully, my heart only calming a little as I looked into my dads concerned eyes. Letting out a small meep, my head collapsed back against him and I tightened my grip on his shirt. I felt his hands rubbing small circles on my back, just like he always did when I was little.

Well, littler.

"That was a bad one, huh? Normally you've shaken most of it off by the morning..." He pulled me up tighter against him and spoke softly into my hair.

"It was... So real..." I whimpered, sobs wracking through me. For once, I don't think he knew what to say. But him being there was perfect for me. It always has been, even if only to keep me sane.

"Listen, Alex... I didn't want to do this for awhile, and something tells me I'm going to regret this later, but..." He sighed, reaching into a bag.

"But... Why..?" I asked, my thoughts completely dispersed from the nightmare when my dad pulled out a small pouch. I recognized the style immediately.

All Celestial Spirit wizards had one that looked like it, though all were customized to the wizards own personal preferences. But this one had a tiny Blue Pegasus emblem emblazoned on the top flap, one crimson red stripe and one sky blue stripe each running down its respective edge. The satchel itself was the usual rectangular prism-like shape, built with simple black leather. On the back a thin belt with matching leather sprouted off, a cleanly stitched attachment to the pouch.

"After everything that's happened, I felt like you needed something good to happen." He winked down at me, and something clicked. I bolted upright in the bed, glaring down at him.

"This is one of your pickup techniques, isn't it?!" I glared at him accusingly.

"Whatever do you mean? Is a dad not allowed to do something nice for his daughter every once in awhile?" He asked, putting up a mocking hurt look. I sent him a withering glare.

"It is, isn't it? This," I held up the pouch, "would normally be a rose!" He threw his arms up in a defeat.

"Guilty as charged, but it worked, didn't it? Just open it Alex." He chuckled, and I glowered, but I couldn't stop the spark of excitement from bubbling inside me. So much that I couldn't open the flap.

"What the..? How the heck are you supposed to open this thing?!" I struggled, pulling back on the flap with all my might. "IT'S. NOT. OPENING!" I heard my dads laughter in the background, but it just wouldn't open.

"COME ON!" I growled, biting into the leather and straining my head back, pushing my hands away from me. Finally my dad intervened, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away from the pouch.

"H-hold on, calm down Alex... At ease." He sputtered through his laughter. I sent him yet another glare, preparing to bite down on it again but he managed to pull it out of my vice-like grip before I could. "Let m-me explain t-this a bit."

"It's conspiring against me already, dad. It's cursed." I glanced at it, narrowing my eyes accusingly.

"No, it's just the seal." He grinned. "The first time somebody opens it, they requires Celestial Spirit energy to open. That's why these are so popular to hold keys. You can't open them without being a Celestial Spirit wizard." I couldn't believe my ears.

"So, these require a spirit key to open? That's just great." I groaned. So much for that. "Exactly what I don't have." My dad gave me a look that I didn't really get, smirked, and pulled out a small silver object. I let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a screech of excitement. I threw my arms around him before looking down at the key, unable to believe what my eyes told me I was seeing.

"You didn't really think I'm so mean as to get you a key pouch without an actual key for it, do you?" I glanced at him sheepishly, unwilling to answer honestly. In the heat of the moment, of course I had thought exactly that.

"Maybe." I avoided his gaze saying that.

"Hmm..." He narrowed his eyes at me accusingly before placing the key in my hands. It was a little cold at first but quickly warmed up, adjusting to my body temperature or magic I couldn't tell. "Well, give it a whirl, girl." He laughed at his own play on words, and I sent him a sarcastic look before getting up and holding out the key. I almost wanted to break out dancing, still unable to believe what was about to happen.

"Open, gate of the... Uhh..." I paused, looking back at my dad, who was trying and failing miserably to hold his laughter.

"Forgetting something?" He choked.

"What's it's name?" I asked, and he grinned. Again.

"Why don't you try asking it? After all, I'm no Celestial Spirit wizard." Evading my question, he nodded toward the key, which was now thrumming in my grip. "Looks like it wants to come down and meet you."

"Ask.. The... Key..." Turning my gaze down to it, a little unsure of whether my dad was trying to make me look like an idiot or not, I asked the key. For a second nothing happened, then something seemed to click, and I held out the key and felt my dads approving gaze on my back. "Open, gate of the Fennec Fox!" the words, a cloud of purple smoke appeared and when it cleared sat a small, violet fox. Suddenly I felt extremely tired and felt my legs wobble slightly before giving out, my dads firm grip suddenly appearing to support me like he had done it a thousand times.

Which, now that I thought about it, he probably has.

"Take a moment to recover, Alexandria. Don't push yourself to do anything, especially after the first few times." He ordered, slowly lowering me to the ground and I didn't complain, even if I could I wouldn't. He, and the other Trimen, only called me by my full name when they were dead serious. And at times like that -I had learnt the hard way,- they got their own way one way or the other and left little to no room for arguments. "Your magic energy is still developing itself into your blood. It'll get easier the more you use magic though."

Good. It didn't feel like I was an empty tin can every time I used magic then? Good to know.

"First timer! Yes! I've always wanted to be with a newbie!" An unfamiliar voice came up, and we both looked up.

"Who..? What? You can talk?" I get my dads chest vibrate when he spoke, which helped steady my breathing a little from having quickly dropped to shallow, rapid gasps.

"Yep. And several other spirits can, too!" The fox chirped gleefully. "And, by the way, I'm not an 'it,' old man. Name's Kira." I felt him tense and mentally burst out laughing. I guess not all spirits were quite as proper as Leo or as gentle as Aries. This Kira was, at first impression, a straightforward, eager little guy.

"I'm a she, by the way Alex. Not a he. I thought the purple would've given that away." Kira sighed. Something told me I wasn't the first to make that mistake.

"How do you know her name?" My dad asked for me, sensing I still hadn't recovered yet.

"C'mon, I thought THAT one would be a no brainer! You guys knew Leo and Aries! All spirits know who the Zodiacs key bearers are, and anyone related to that Spirit."

"You knew Leo?" I asked, much to my dads sudden protests, and sat myself up with shaky arms. "Do you know where he is? He just vanished yesterday afternoon, without even saying goodbye." Kira seemed a little unsettled when I said that, giving me a tiny laugh.

"Heh... 'Bout that... He was kind of... Banished, by the Spirit King... For killing his keybearer..."

"WHAT?!" Both me and my dad shouted in alarm.

"But he didn't kill her! She died because she was an idiot! It had nothing to do with him!" My dad cried out.

"But it was because of him that she couldn't summon a spirit, nor did she have enough energy to fight on her own. That's all the Spirit King really considered, not the fine details about why." Both of us were silent for a second before I shook my head to clear it.

"You said before you'd always wanted to be with a newbie..? Like me?" I added dryly.

"Right!" Kira chirped again, "Because I can do this!" She trotted up to me and put a paw on my chest, a small purple glow appearing and when it vanished I felt like nothing had even touched my magic. "And, also because I find that a wizards first spirit is the closest bond. I've always wanted to know what that felt like." Well, she did have a sensitive side. I grinned, remembering the friendship I had developed with Leo and Aries. Even though they weren't _my _spirits, I knew they'd both always be there for me when I needed them, just like the guild. Trimen. Eve.

_'Crap! What time is it?! I forgot all about him!' _Eve's words rang in my head from yesterday. _'Training at seven... For snow magic... OHHH crap.' _Double magic..? It wasn't unheard of, just extremely rare and duel-magic wizards were often labeled criminals for using some sort of dark art. Though, I didn't know why or how, unless the wizard actually learned a forbidden art. Maybe... Maybe it would work out? That is, if Eve still wanted to train me. I glanced coyly at the clock and almost jumped five feet out of my skin. _'ITS ALMOST NOON!' _

"Heh, dad-"

"You wanna go see Eve, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and multiple shivers traveled up my spine.

_'Did Ren tell him? He wouldn't dare! He promised!' _

"Go ahead. Kira, make sure she stays out of trouble for me, will you?" I breathed a silent prayer of thanks. If he knew, he showed no sign of it. Kira shot me a mischievous wink.

"Will do, Hundred Night Hibiki."

"Just Hibiki's fine, you know." He laughed.

"Alright, Just Hibiki."

"Hibiki. That's it."

"Alright, Hibiki that's it."

"Hibiki."

"Alright, old man!" She snickered gleefully, darting out of the room and I sprinted after her, rolling in laughter.

(Timeskip)

"That was the best thing ever! Dads gonna be furious with you when we get back, you know." Still recovering from laughing, I was a little breathless as we walked down the cobblestone road.

"By the way, where are we going? I know of this Eve, but nothing really detailed." Kira asked, twittering around in front of me. "Getting tired yet? I can always fill your magic, so let me know when you do get tired!" She yipped like a puppy.

"I'm fine, thanks though. Strangely, I still feel fresh. Like nothing's left my body at all since we left." I said it nonchalantly, but Kira looked troubled for a moment, pausing in her jumps.

"Maybe the legend... Is true..." She mumbled thoughtfully, and I looked at her questioningly.

"What legend?"

"Wha? Oh! Nothing! Stupid me, a mere companion spirit can't decide those things!" She gave me that awkward laugh that people do when they're hiding something, but my attention was now focused on something else.

"Companion spirit? What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. She seemed both frustrated and overjoyed.

"Right! Newbie, I forgot already. Silly, silly me! Celestial Spirits are put into three different 'categories,' if you will. Battle oriented spirits, like Leo and Taurus, specialize in offensive magic. Then there's support oriented spirits, like Aries and Gemini, who are more..." She paused, trying to find the right way to put it. "Ahh... Support magic. Like your dad uses Archive, it's not offensive, but it comes in handy." I nodded, grinning. Me and Eve always teased my dad on how weak his magic is.

"Then, there's companion spirits like me! We're more just for show, and drain minimal magic energy from our wizards. We just.. Hang out with our keybearers and be adorable, but we have small, but none the less useful spells. Like how I can restore magic energy!" She chirped, jumping around again.

"But, I am curious... What's this legend you brought up earlier?" I couldn't stop the words form escaping me, the question nagging in the back of my head.

"Ahh... I don't think I should tell you, but what the heck. You're one of us now. Part of the family... I at least hope so... If not, I'm going to be in big trouble for this..."

_'One of us...? I'm not a Spirit though...'_

"Let's start off with the basics. How much astrology exactly do you know?" She asked, cocking her head.

"I know the stories, and my way around the different constellations, but that's about it." I answered slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, you know the stories about how there used to be more constellations in the sky?" I nodded. They were my favorite stories when I was little. My dad and Ren would always act out the parts, and before long I had jumped in with a plastic sword and would chase and poke them to my hearts desire.

Yeah, I was a bratty little troublemaker whenever I felt safe enough to let loose. But it was so much fun.

"Ya. Wasn't there a century long war between the stars that ended in the rebel group being tossed out of the sky, banished for their betrayal to the Spirit King? It caused havoc both in the Celestial Spirit world and Earthland, so the legends been passed down in our world as well. It's a part of a Celestial Spirit wizard's' job to make sure the stories and lessons the stars have to offer us aren't forgotten." I looked down at Kira, only to see her looking back at me with shocked eyes. "What? Did I mess up somewhere?" I asked. She shook her head, appearing even more puzzled than before.

"No, no... Just so much wisdom in one so young... Makes me wonder..." She trailed off.

Ok, now I was starting to get a little annoyed, I'll admit to that. She was starting to play with a thinly lined subject with me.

"Well, almost dying several times over can kind of do that to a girl, you know?"

"... How much blood did you lose?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Do I have to spell it out, newbie? I'll give you your answers when you give me mine. When you were attacked, how much blood did you lose?"

"... I'm told I had ten percent left when they finally slowed the blood flow. Since then, I've been blind out of my left eye and everyone thinks I'm a zombie because nobody lives past losing around fifty or fifty five percent, if they're even that lucky." I spilled, wanting to get it over with. Finally she seemed satisfied, drawing in a breath.

But just then, time seemed to slow down as I heard the large swoop of wings beating the air. Arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the ground and carrying me away. I felt an extremely hot something pressed against my back as I was pulled onto what seemed like the back of a horse and started growing drowsy.

_'No.. Not... Again...' _Just before my vision went entirely black, I heard a female voice whisper into my ear,

"Come with us, princess. It's finally time. Accept your fate." and I drifted into unconsciousness without even knowing what was going on.

~Eve's PoV~

"Hibiki! Ren!" I called out when I saw the two of them, casually walking towards the guild hall.

"Eve? Where's Alex?" Hibiki's voice held a note of concern when the two of them turned to look at me. I skidded to a stop in front of them, worry clinging to me even more so than just seconds before.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" I panted, holding my knees so I could regain my breath faster. I looked at Ren, who was looking at me quizzically, and slowly shook my head. It wasn't like her to skip out on anything she committed to, so it worried me when she didn't show up this morning. Hibiki shook his head, worry now evident in his eyes.

"She left to find you about an hour ago. Right after..."

"Old man! We got trouble!" A purple fox came streaking up the road, the same way I had come. "They're here!"

"Kira? Hold on, what're you talking about? And where's Alex?" Hibiki repeated, kneeling down in front of the fox, whom I guessed was called Kira.

"Pegasus and Blitz, two of the Banished. They're here, for her. We were walking along, minding our own business, and then they went _whoosh! _and she went _poof! _and I went _GAH! _and the three of them went _zip! _and I couldn't do nothing! They're both advanced combat oriented spirits, equal in power to Leo and the Spirit King! The leaders of the ancient rebels took her, and I couldn't do a thing! I'm only a companion oriented spirit! I can't fight them!" All three of us groaned. I wanted to know what the heck this fox was talking about, and how it knew Alex, and I could tell Ren wanted to find out the same. Hibiki looked at it, back at us, then back at it.

"You know where they went?" He asked.

"No, but I can track my key. Possibly her magic energy to, but it might still be too soon for that to work!" Hibiki looked back at us and we both nodded.

"I'll explain on the run. Ren, where's the magic-mobile?"

"Same spot it's always been at, Hibiki." He smirked. I looked back and forth between them.

"Since when exactly did we have a magic-mobile?" I spurted out.

"Since forever, basically. Master Bob banned us from using it, though." Hibiki and Ren exchanged a glance, and something told me I had missed something important that took place before I joined the guild. Hibiki took off down the road to get it.

"Why..?"

"You'll find out soon enough, kid." Ren planted a hand on my head, teasing me. "We're horrible drivers when we're trying to be good."

"I'm driving." I put my foot down there. I wanted to live another day, and something told me that wouldn't happen if Hibiki drove in a panicked state, if they were as bad as Ren claimed.

"You? You know how to work that thing? You're sure?" He raised an eyebrow uncertainly. I nodded.

"Basic part of Rune Knight training." I grinned. "And I'm not a kid!"

"Yes, you are. That's why we have to keep you and Alex a secret from him." I couldn't find a good retort to that, and before long Hibiki came madly swerving up the road in the magic-mobile I had no clue we had.

"Out of the drivers seat, Hibiki. Eve claims he can drive this thing." Ren chuckled, jumping into the back.

"Really? All yours, then, Eve. Though I have one request, don't kill us."

"I could say the same thing to you, coming up at us like an angered swarm of dark guilds!" I pulled myself in front of the wheel and strapping the SE plug on my wrist.

Then, we smoothly (but none the less hastily) followed Kira's form, rapidly sprinting down the road without breaking a sweat, chasing after Blue Pegasus' Blue Jewel.

**A/N: Yes Alex, again. XD Stay tuned to find out what'll happen! I may post a short chapter in the next few days to show them getting acquainted with Kira, but if not it'll all be in one. In which case I dunno when it'll be up.**

**And yes, from like chapter three to here it's been two days. Two incredibly action packed days for Blue Pegasus. _ **


	12. Chapter 9: Legend Tells Us

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! We've surpassed the 1000 reads mark! Thank you guys so much! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through my amateur writing style- It really means so much to me! **

**Now, enough of that, because I don't want this A/N to go on forever... Sorry for the short-ishh chapter with another long wait, I just wanted to get this out to thank you guys. n.n **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

~Eve's PoV~

"Ok, you want to explain what's going on exactly, Kira?" Hibiki asked the purple fox, who was a blurry streak alongside the Magic-mobile. I wanted to talk, but the SE plug strapped to my arm was rapidly draining.

"Jump up." My voice sounded breathless. The blur momentarily vanished before her solid form appeared next to me in the seat.

"You're doing alright, Eve?" Ren asked, his voice tinted in worry. I knew by now despite how much I tried to convince them, both Hibiki and Ren, Ichiya I still had some floating doubts about his mentality, always watch over me like a son and always would - apparently that also meant checking on my magic energy every five minutes when I had an SE plug on my wrist.

"Just peachy." Kira gave us a look that said to shut up, and not a peep came out of anyone after that.

"You humans are sure you want to know..?" She asked, her question a little unsettling. I could tell it was for the others as well.

"Anything involving Alex." Hibiki said after a moment. Ren and I nodded in confirmation. Kira drew in a long breath.

"Well you may want to buckle up, and do NOT pass on anything I'm about to tell you. This story is pretty long, and we aren't supposed to share it with our key bearers. And take a left, Eve."

_Legend tells us that once, there were several different kinds of Celestial Spirits, more then there are now. Yes, there were still Companion-oriented spirits, Combat-oriented spirits, and Support-oriented spirits, and if you choose to count them, the Zodiacs. But once there was a fifth group, whose strength far surpassed even the Celestial Spirit King's magic abilities. _

_This fourth group called themselves Shifters, and thought themselves to be superior to the Zodiacs. All the other spirits were constantly avoiding them out of jealousy because they alone had the ability to change their physical shape and, along with that, their magic._

_Shunned by those they had always called kin, the Shifters began to separate themselves from the other Spirits. They became reclusive, short-tempered beings who meant nothing but danger and disaster to all. The Celestial Spirit world plummeted into dark ages, nobody daring to lift a finger. _

_Then, one day, three figures arose from within the Shifters. One a flaming wolf, one a massive midnight black raven, and then there was her._

_The princess of the Shifters, she was both extremely powerful and beautiful. From her back sprouted two, magnificent teal wings. Her constellation only visible for three days a year, at which her power was destructive beyond anybodies wildest dreams. Her eyes reflected the stars themselves, the golden shapes of the northern star in her right and the shape of Iridescence, her star, in her left. Both were encircled by countless shades of red, blue, green, purple, black and white. All symbolizing a different Spirit, a different star, in their own right._

_It was the appearance of these three that changed everything. The Shifters became bold, violent, attacking the other Spirits more and more frequently. The Zodiacs and the other Combat-oriented Spirits put up their best efforts, but alas, they were no match for the Shifters. On one attack in particular, however, the great Celestial Spirit king himself appeared. With a booming voice, he shouted to all present;_

_**"Let it be known that all Shifters are now banished from the Celestial Spirit world for eternity. The crimes they have committed are heinous, and this war has gone on long enough! **_

_**"Any Shifter who opposes this, I recommend you step forward now, else you have until daybreak to get out of our homeland, and never show your faces here again."**_

_Of course, the princess stepped forward immediately. Both unwilling and unrelenting, she pulsed with a golden energy. The Spirit King frowned upon this act of defiance, having hoped this would be resolved peacefully, unlike the other battles._

_"I, Lelani, Princess of the Shifters, oppose this. We have done nothing other than protect our own!"_

_"Protect your own, huh? What do you call all this then?" A Zodiac whose hair whose hair was a mixture of orange and gold forward. Lelani let out a laugh._

_"Your own idiocy, Leo. You, and all the other Zodiacs. We did not wish for war!"_

_"Yet, war is what you got. How can you say it's not what you wished for when it was your own actions that led to it?! Have you no sense of duty or honour?"_

_"Watch your tongue, cat." The midnight raven warned the Zodiac. "Or I might just have to take it out for you." The fire wolf chortled in amusement._

_"Odin, Blitz." Lelani warned her two lieutenants, holding up a hand. Both quieted down immediately and without argument to her silent command. Leo growled menacingly at all three of them._

_"Protect your own... If you truly want to protect your own, come to Regulus. Alone." His eyes were lit with a fire of determination._

_"If... that is your wish, Leo." The princess spoke with a low voice that held a note of sadness. She and one other Shifter alone had fought alongside the Zodiacs before the rebellion, and it wasn't in her interest to fight them now. But if it was to save her people, she would sacrifice her own immortal life. And she knew her old friend would do the same. With a golden flash of light, Leo disappeared and with a sigh, the princess spread her wings and jolted off of the ground, zipping through the mazes of planets to where she knew Leo was in wait for her arrival. _

_When she got there there was no warning. Only moments after the princess had landed a warm light burst out of thin air from behind her and she immediately flashed open her wings and leapt up, away from the attack._

_"I always thought you were better than that, Leo. More chivalrous than to attack an unsuspecting woman." Lelani called out. Regulus was oddly dark, but she could easily see the dimming of the golden light outlining a figure that she immediately recognized. _

_"Listen Lelani, I never wanted it to come to this any more than you. But I can't sit idly by and watch all this going on!" _

_"Sit idly by, huh? That sure didn't look like being idle." _

_"Guess you got me there." He smirked, and with that, jumped up and let out a blast of golden light that shaped into a lion's head. "__**Regulus Impact!**__"_

_And with that, their intense duel lasted days, that turned into weeks, which turned into months. Neither side lost their will, neither side lost their strength, neither side gave in. _

_Though, all great battles come to an end, and after months, Lelani mysteriously disappeared. This was the first hint as to what would happen when a Celestial Spirit ran out of energy. Exhausted, Leo collapsed to the ground just as a simple, silver dagger appeared before him. The princess's familiar voice rang through his head once more with a single order before disappearing forever._

_"Give this dagger to the midnight raven Odin, Leo... Tell him that one day, a girl with an exemplary amount of magic will be born and rise up to be my successor... He must slice her with this dagger, and our souls and power will intertwine with one another. On the eve of the girls first day with magic, my power will awaken within her. But be warned, in order for this too fully work, all her blood _must _drain from her body so she can be reborn anew. _

_"When this girl is born, it will symbolize the return of the Shifters. When that day comes, be ready. They will want war._

_"Heed my warning, Leo. The girl must accept this, and learn to control my power. She will have the strength to destroy all the worlds if she doesn't. Be there for her, please... She'll need you and the others."_

~Alex's PoV~

"Alright, so, what you're telling me is that I'm some reincarnation of a spirit long faded..?" I leaned against the railing, trying to wrap my head around everything that I had just been told. I had woken up on the rooftop in a town I didn't reconize with a, and I'm not kidding here, winged man and a girl who's hair was literally on _fire_ and I was taking it four ways. Part of me was thinking how awesome it was, another part was freaking out, another was wondering where the heck I was but thankful that I was finally learning something, and the other -the largest- was thinking how, once again, I was causing trouble for my dad and the other Trimen. Just yesterday our guild hall had been blown up because of -newly confirmed- me, I doubt my dad didn't get one wink of sleep last night, three months ago I was attacked and they all went out of their way to help me though I completely rejected them, and now I was kidnapped and I had no clue where the heck I was.

It's _really _not my week. Or month. Or even year.

And all because I couldn't protect myself. Or so I thought, because now, the angel and fire demon were telling me I'm the descendant of some ancient Celestial Princess and the guy who attacked me three months ago and practically ruined my life, if that was even possible to do any more, was actually doing me a _favor._ A _**FAVOR!**_ Well, these people were about to learn what it means to get me pissed. And it's hard to get me from happy to pissed in no more then an hour.

"Look, I don't know who you are-"

"We're two of three leaders of the Banished, as I've said many times already." Pegasus, that was the angel's name, sighed. "You really aren't fast on the uptake, are you..?"

"Well, normally I would be one of _the _fastest, but this is a little much to wrap my head around! And I didn't think angels were supposed to be sarcastic." I added dryly. Blitz, the girl-demon, burst out laughing, holding her stomach. "And you, I didn't think demons could come to Earthland! Didn't you live in some cave far, far below us?" Now it was Pegasus' turn to laugh and Blitz sent me a withering look.

"Okay Princess, let's get something straight." There was that name again... "I am _not _a demon, and Pegs here is _not _an angel. I thought you key-bearers knew your astronomy." She dramatically leaned down infront of me, though still towering above my head, and jabbed her finger to herself and Pegasus in it's own respect. "I am a _fire wolf. _Got that? _Fire. Wolf. _A _Celestial Spirit. _Pegasus is _the _Pegasus. And he kept his constellation in the sky, so I'd expect you too at least know him!"

"Ohhhh, THAT Pegasus... Okay!" I answered overly-cheerfully, sarcastically sugar-coating my smile. "Look, just tell me how to get back to my guild from wherever the heck I am, because they're going to go insane. Again. And that's the last thing I want, because my highly over-protective father is going to never let me out of his sight! Again!" I tried slipping past her threatening form, but couldn't manage it. She was too fast for me, not that I was expecting anything else anyways.

"You," She side-stepped into my path, "Are not," Again, blocked my way to the door, "Going anywhere. At least, not until you give us a chance to show you."

"And afterwards...?" The _fire wolf _had my attention. She took a heavy breath before replying.

"Afterwards, if you still don't believe us, then we'll take you back to Blue Pegasus and you'll never hear from us willingly again. Just, give us the rest of the day."

"No! I don't think you get it! I have to get back as soon as possible!" I wanted to scream, but instead I just gripped the rails even tighter and lowered my gaze to the streets, milling people walking around and minding their own business. Of course I wanted these pe- _Spirits _to answer my questions, but...

All it would do if I didn't get back was cause even more trouble for the Trimen, and for all of Blue Pegasus. I was sick of being the only one in the guild who weighed everyone down and caused everybody nothing other than more trouble than I was worth. I just wanted to be the one..

"Protecting them for a change?" Pegasus asked, grinning at me knowingly. My head shot up in surprise.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Because you and I are one in the same. The princess was my sister."


	13. Chapter 10: Truth Revealed

A/N: ARGHHH Sorry about the wait... But this chapter reveals so much, I'm hopin' it makes up for it. And, as always, hope you enjoy it.

Another thing, I've realized I've forgotten something pretty important in the previous chapters, so I'm gonna do it once here for the entire story, 'cause I KNOW I'll just keep on forgetting it.

~~DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, or anybody else! Wish I did, but I don't...

~Alex's PoV~

I groaned, still thinking about my earlier conversation, doing my best to focus on that and trying to wrap my head around my life. But it was kind of hard to do when you were soaring through the clouds on the back of a winged horse, getting used to the feeling of the wind blowing through your wings.

"Because you and I are one in the same. The princess was my sister."

"I-I'm sorry, but I think I just heard you wrong. Your sister?" I stuttered, unable to believe my ears. Pegasus nodded in confirmation.

"You heard right. Lelani was my sister."

"I didn't think Celestial Spirits could have blood family..!"

"Well, once again, you missed the target, kid." Blitz spoke up, breaking through my trainwreck of thoughts. "It's not normal in the slightest, it's incredibly rare, but it's flaming well possible."

"Well... What... I don't..." For once in my life, I couldn't get my thoughts in a coherent order and a rush of gratitude came through me. 'Ren'd never let me live it down if he saw me right now...'

"What's the matter, princess? Dog get your tongue?" And eerily familiar voice sounded from behind me and both hatred and fear came welling up once again.

"You again... I'm getting sick of seeing your face." I growled. I knew exactly who it was without turning around. It was him. Again.

"C'mon princess, why so cold? I thought you and that pest of a kid would miss me."

"How could either of us ever miss you..?" Now I turned around, forcing my eyes to remain emotionless. "What do you want with me?!"

"Well Pegasus, I thought you and Blitz just told her." He grinned maniacally at me, bowing deeply. "Odin the Midnight Raven, former second Lieutenant of Princess Lelani of the Shifters now whom are known as the Banished, wielder of the silver blade, the Awakener, and most likely the one Your Highness wants to gut, judging by that glare of yours."

"Ya ya, the great one and only, get over yourself Odin." Blitz smashed her fist against his head, forcing him to keel over. "Fancy, shmancy overly lengthy titles aren't going to get you anywhere." Meanwhile I was trying to force my teeth apart, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"And why should I even care..? You've done too much for me to care if you have a thousand different titles. You're going to die. By my own hand." I felt my left eye twitch, yet another unnecessary reminder of what that guy had done, and jumped up onto his shoulders, rolling overtop of him as he dropped to the ground. I felt the stone beneath us rumble slightly, but I jumped right back up to my feet, spinning around on my heels to face Odin, cloaked in black with two massive, feathered wings sprouting from his shoulder blades.

How the next part happened, I didn't know, but it happened in five seconds flat. The rumble came back after no more then a few seconds, and the window closest to us smashed into a million little shards, spraying all over. Pegasus immediately lurched forward, throwing himself overtop of me and pushing both of us to the ground in an effort to block us from the flying glass. I felt a sudden, immense heat and looked over his shoulder to find a red wolf with a mane of fire standing there, flames licking the ground from it's paws and rising up as if to form a heated shell around the wolf.

"Good going, Blitz." Pegasus said from his position above me. The wolf looked at the two of us and I'm pretty sure she grinned, then a flash of blinding reddish light filled the air on the balcony and forced me to look down, blinking to re-focus my vision.

"GEEZ, ok, now I really really need to get going." I jumped up hastily, ignoring Pegasus' weight on my back.

"But you agreed-"

"I never agreed to anything!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Look Pegasus, I'm sorry that she died, I know how it feels to lose family -more or less- but I can't fill this role. I'm not the reincarnation of Lelani, I can barely take care of myself, let alone those I love! That's why I want to become a Celestial Spirit wizard. So I can protect everyone in Blue Pegasus for once."

"And yet, you have Eve teach you snow magic."

"That's... Different."

"How?" He pushed, obviously unwilling to relent. "You know wizards are only allowed to learn one type of magic. Any more and you'll get yourself branded a dark wizard. That is, if you get caught, which always happens."

"I know the risks, but..." I sighed. I had no idea how to counter that.

Plus, if I got myself branded as an outlaw, it'd give all of Blue Pegasus even more trouble.

"That's just something I have to do! You don't get it. Nobody ever will. Everyone grew up with a happy, peaceful life, with a real family! It's the only thing anybodies ever known, except I'm different. I don't have that, I've never had that, and I never will!" My vision blurred, and I mentally cursed. Lately it seems like all I've been able to successfully do is cry and get into trouble.

"Let us show you we're not crazy, and you'll be able to do more than just protect Blue Pegasus." Odin said.

"And why should I believe that coming from you..?" I bit my tongue, forcing the forming tears to stop. Not a hoping hell I was going to cry in front of the guy that had started everything. No way I was giving him that satisfaction. For hopefully the final time, I swerved around Blitz and headed for the door.

"Because you need us now. That power of yours will only keep on growing, and you need to learn how to control it. The three of us are the only ones who can help you learn that."

"And who's fault is that..?" Nearing the end of my tether here.

"Guilty as charged, but that doesn't change the fact that..."

"Just shut up." I snapped. "It was you who-" He sighed, walked up to me, forced me around so my back was facing him, and placed his hand between my shoulder blades. I felt a warmth pulse through me one, before a blinding flash of teal blue appeared, along with a massive gust of wind that swept me off my feet. I was sent crashing against the stone wall, an immense pain shooting up through my spine.

This time, the light stayed for several seconds and I thought I was going to completely lose all my vision. My pain was drowned out by the adrenaline that had was suddenly coursing through me and I forced myself up on shaky legs. When I looked around, turning my gaze behind me I felt my breath catch in my throat.

A pair of turquoise wings sprouted from my shoulder blades, about the same size and shape as Odin's. But as I looked more closely at them, stretching out wobbling fingers to stroke the velvety feathers, I noticed they were far more sheen, seems to glimmer in the sunlight. And with that thought, my vision went odd as well. Suddenly, I could see out of my left eye, but it... wasn't normal. It was all a mixture of black, purple, and gray. With my right eye, whom I still saw normally with, it was incredibly disorientating and made me dizzy.

"I told you, you need to learn how to control it, because it's a part of you now. And the three of us are the only ones who can help you with that." Odin said. I looked between the three of them, over my shoulder at my wings -I couldn't get my mind wrapped around what was actually coming out of my back- and back at them, taking a deep breath.

"Just give us a chance. Our promise from before is still standing. We'll take you back to your guild hall. Meet us by the ruins at dusk tomorrow with your answer." Blitz walked up to me, her hand plopping down on my head. "Give ya a chance to think about it, y'know?" There was a white light, soon followed by a black and another red. This time, however, I didn't need to blink. It hardly even affected me at all, which only served to freak me out even more. My odd vision still wasn't helping matters, either.

In fact I think it was because of that that I nodded, jumped onto Pegasus' now-horse form back, shifting my body-weight around to adjust for the massive snow-white wings, and clung onto his mane for dear life as he reared and galloped toward the far railing.

"Hold on!" I called out through the wind, squinting. Sure enough, there was the form of a magic-mobile, speeding across the grassy fields far below us. Blitz, in her wolf form, was sitting on Odin's back, in his raven form. I still hated the guys guts, and wanted very desperately to do nothing other then kill him, but he had a point. I didn't think even Master Bob or, much to my gratitude, Ichiya could help me get control of this. And I doubted my dad had files on it in his Archive, to boot.

But, now, I was able to distinguish the hairstyles of the three of them, as well as the new purple that it took me a moment to recognize.

'Of course, Kira... She'll be able to sense her key,' I sighed. I was gonna get a mouthful after all.

"I can go down here." I patted Pegasus' neck, getting his attention.

"You're sure?" He nickered, his ears twitching back to pick up my words.

"I... Hope so. Those guys are from Blue Pegasus." I explained quickly. I could tell he picked up my hesitation, but didn't say anything.

"Odin! I'm taking her down!" Without giving either Odin or Blitz a chance to respond, or even checking they heard, Pegasus tucked in his wings and barreled down through the cloud, towards a convenient group of tall rocks. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. I know Ren would've heard it, it was a bonus of specializing in Air magic. It wasn't much of a difference from anybody else, but he was able to hear sound waves being carried across the wind currents easier than most, possibly only because his magic energy was like a magnet for any sort of air, which is what gave him the ability to control it.

"Hold on, Alex." I heard him say, and I once again grabbed onto his white mane for dear life, literally feeling like I was squeezing the life out of his barrel. Moments before his front hooves hit the dirt, he spread his wings out to their full eighteen foot span. I felt the shock of the dirt half a heartbeat later, making my hands feel numb. Beneath me, I felt his sides heaving from effort. "Sorry... Out of practice from doing maneuvers like that with a passenger." He panted, kneeling down on his knees to make it easier for me with my small body to slide off.

And yes, compared to practically everybody else, I was rather short. I come up to Eve's eyes, if that gives a hint. Even though both my parents were average height, I was short. Just another thing in my life I hated, because people pick on the small.

"That's fine... But, what am I going to do about these..? My dad will freak if he sees them." I asked, flapping my wings slowly. I had been working on moving them the entire ride back, getting used to how they felt and how much weight they added to me.

"Here." He smiled, quickly transforming into his human form, he raised his hand and, in a flash of teal blue light that was quite a bit dimmer than before, I felt all the extra weight suddenly disappear. And, when it cleared, I was back to my one-sided vision I was now so accustomed to. "Remember, the ruins tomorrow night at midnight with your desicion. Come no matter what, because we're going to teach you how to control your transformations yourself no matter what you decide." He said, an air of seriousness suddenly taking over.

"What? Why?" I asked, just wanting to verify what I thought. He gave me a long-suffering look.

"Because if something happens and Lelani's spirit takes over your body, we need to make sure you know how to get it back before any trouble comes. But, if she takes over, trouble has already arrived..." He added that last part under his breath, me barely being able to hear it.

'What I thought... Better be safe then sorry, I guess...' I thought, nodding. He returned the nod once, before turning around and transforming back into the winged stallion, reared and kicked off from the ground.

Suddenly, dread filled me as I thought of what was about to come. Now that I was alone, thoughts were able to get back together and I honestly wished I had stayed with them. Anything other than going to face them. I'd even prefer Ichiya... I don't know how Eve grew on that creep, but he did. He's just like my dad and Ren now.

Taking a deep breath, I walked around the corner, trying not to be as stiff as a robot.

"Guys! I'm over here!"

And, as I headed out to them, looking at their figures in the distance that were rapidly speeding closer, I knew exactly what my answer would be.

A/N: I feel like it's gone closer to Frozen then I would've liked it to... But, you know what, oh. Freakin. Well. It's been too long since I've updated at all, and I need to get this out. So sorry if the ending is rushed or has some grammar errors... I rushed it. And Fanfiction apparently doesn't like bold/italic/centering now...Next update will be Shadow of Betrayal, because my poor friend is pulling her hair out waiting. The last chapter ended right where she kept on nagging me to reach, and I've had a serious case of writers block with the starting of the next chapter for it... Well, LATA PEEPS! ^.^


	14. Chapter 11: Together forever, right?

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! It's been almost a month since I've updated! WAHHH**

**In case you don't read SoB (my other ongoing fic) I'll be updating both in a weekly rotation, starting now! If it's a two-part chapter (like Eve's flashback, for example) I'll break that and get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**And, despite having just set myself to this schedule, I've broken it with this. I've been -once again- having issues with the script showing up whenever I try to put this into FF, and my computer's being a b**** and won't open anything Google Drive. So if things ever start getting off-track after it settles down without my letting you guys know, either that's happening, I got a case of writer's block, or I'm just being flat out lazy. xD**

**As always, hope you guys enjoy! I really wasn't expecting it to blow up this much, especially so early on in the project. You guys are so freakin awesome! n.n**

~Alex's PoV~

As I watched the magic-mobile rapidly speeding up towards me, several things were running through my mind. But probably the largest, most troubling thought was _I'm so, so, so dead. I'm not going to live to see tomorrow's midnight. No, I should be worrying about living to see the next hour._

"ALEXANDRIA CAN I MAYBE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES WITHOUT HAVING YOU DISAPPEAR?!" My dad shouted, jumping out ahead of the charging vehicle. Eve immediately cut off his magic from the SE plug and Ren panicked, shoving his air levitation spell out and around him.

"Hibiki are you an idiot?!" My loving godfather shouted. "Your magic isn't meant for Fairy Tail stupidity like that!" Very, very loving indeed. Eve looked back at him.

"You're showing your true colours, Ren." He cracked a small smirk. Ren scowled at him, stone cold eyes.

"Shut up." Eve and I exchanged a short, amused glance before he got the same oddly serious look I knew my dad was giving me from the side. It wasn't his normal look, giving off an odd air.

"You can stop looking at me like that, dad." I looked over at him, unsure of what he was gonna do. After a few moments silence he sighed.

"We're going back." He said bluntly. "Now."

"Hey hey hey hey hold up a minute, old man!" Kira suddenly jumped between us, breaking his stare away from me.

_Thank you Kira... _I silently breathed a sigh of relief, some of the tension in the atmosphere lifting.

"Alex and I are gonna take the long way, if you don't mind. There are some things I need to talk to her about still." Ren, being fun as he could be, could never be broken out of his Tsundere mode by anything other than his own mind. At least, that's what we all thought, even Ren himself. Though now he snapped out of it, his eyes widening at Kira. Both him and my dad let out a massive "NOT A CHANCE!" but when I dared to look over at Eve, he seemed deep in thought.

"I'll go with them." He said. "Just don't kill yourselves driving." Dad shot Eve daggers through his eyes, and Ren chuckled. I knew they both somehow pretty bad at driving. They refused to tell me what happened on their little adventures with it. That alone said plenty.

"Yeah! The kid'll come and protect us! See old man, we'll be fine. And even if, I won't be caught off guard twice in one day." Kira caught my gaze, winking.

"You're lucky I trust you Spirits, Kira." Dad sighed, rubbing his temples. "And Eve, if you so much as let her get one scratch..."

"You'll kill me inside out?" Eve raised an eyebrow, pushing himself lightly over the front of the magic-mobile. "Relax, Hibiki. You know I won't let anything happen to her while I have a say in it." Finally Ren jumped out of the magic-mobile, dragging my dad by the collar back into it.

"We're going now, old man." He smirked. "Before you kill Eve under your glare." Dad's head snapped back at him, and before we knew what was going on the magic-mobile was halfway across the field.

"Not you too!" I heard my dad's wail from where we stood, all three of us utterly confused.

"They're so gonna kill themselves like that..." I muttered under my breath. Kira hopped up onto my shoulder, perching her front paws on top of my head. Eve gave us one look before blushing and quickly turning away, ducking his head. "What?" I asked, genuinely unsure of what had gotten to him.

"It's, ah... Nothing. L-let's just get going, before anything _else _happens." Eve stumbled over his own words, which wasn't like him at all. I felt Kira's chest rumble in a fox-like laugh as she leaned down next to my ear.

"Somebody's in loooveeeeee." I felt my cheeks heat up a and I swung my hand upwards, gently swatting her. Eve's and my eyes met for a brief moment before I looked away.

"So, did you really want to talk or were you guys just being merciful?" I asked them, changing the subject. Eve paused mid stride for a heartbeat and I felt my heart drop. _Crap..._

"A... Bit of both, actually." He sighed, twining his fingers in my own. "I know Hibiki can go overboard at times Alex, but he's just worried about you. We all are." His grip on me tightened and for a moment, I swear I saw tears forming in his eyes. "I just don't know how to make you see that." I shook my head rapidly.

"I do see that Eve, I just want, for once, to be able to protect Blue Pegasus. I've always dragged the entire guild down. I just want to get stronger, so I can be of aid rather then a burden." He looked at me in surprise, and we walked in silence for a bit before he spoke up.

"If you still want to learn Snow magic, I'm still willing to teach you, you know." His voice was so quiet I hardly heard it, but I couldn't stop the small grin from breaking out.

"How do you nimrods think this all started?" Kira chirped. "Kid, we were on our way to meet you when Pegasus swooped down on her." Pegasus. I had actually almost forgotten about that. Should I tell them..? He dropped me off in cover of those rocks, so I doubted he wanted to be seen, but now they were gone and as long as none of them caught me tomorrow..._ No. It's not a risk I can take, nor is it my own choice. Besides, what could I say? Hey, by the way Eve, some ancient Celestial Spirit princess is trying to take over my body, and only ten percent of my soul is now mine? And, that guy who crippled me, almost killed me, and you shot into the sky is now on our side and will probably be training me for apparent war. By the way, love you. _Ya, he sure wouldn't freak. But even so his words from before rang through my ears. _'I want you to be able to tell me things, Alex. We all do.'_

"Hey, Eve, we'll be together forever, right..?" I asked, failing miserably at keeping my voice steady. "No matter what happens?"

"Do you even need to ask, Alex?" He cracked a smirk.

Somehow, something told me Eve didn't need an answer. So, I kept my mouth shut and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

I walked as silently as I could through the halls of my house, hushing Kira constantly and hoping my dad wouldn't hear me. As I rounded the corner to go into my room, I heard a voice behind me.

"Took you awhile to get back, Alex." Ren said. I spun around in surprise, immediately searching for my dad's honey blonde hair. "Relax; Hibiki's helping with the guild hall. It's just me."

"Ever hear of 'hey, how ya doing?' first? Instead of scaring the heck out of me, Ren?" He held up his hands in surrender.

"I thought after this morning I had a right to get you back." Of course, right to the heart of the matter. As always. I knew I wouldn't get away without this. _Smile and nod... _I had gone through the exercise several times over in my head before stepping foot into town. "Alex, you have to know..."

"That you worry because you love me?" I asked. He gave me a tired look.

"Exactly."

"Eve's been through this already. It's not like I asked for my life to turn out this way, anyways." I tried keeping the harshness out of my voice. I knew they meant well, I was just frustrated with... Well, life itself really. The past three months had been a nightmare for me, and I haven't been able to catch a break yet. I was starting to doubt I ever would. Ren exasperatedly ran a hand through his raven hair, obviously not having a clue as to what to do with me.

"I took a guess. He more than probably any of us has a right to lecture you."

"Funny, I thought my dad forced that right upon himself long ago." I grumbled. Ren shot me a look. He wasn't in the mood for being sassed, apparently.

"Alex, I know how you must-"

"No, you don't! None of you do!" I snapped. "No matter how many times you say that, no matter how long it takes, none of you will truly _ever_ get me!

"All my life, I've been in the shadows, and people have always been pitying me. 'Oh, that poor girl,' or 'look at that bruise.' Not too mention that recently, kids I used too . I don't know how many times I'll have to say this for it to sink in, but I'm sick of it! Just once, I'd like to be the one saving you guys, not the other way around." I was on a roll now, just getting into it, when Kira decided to butt in.

"H-hey, Alex, maybe we should..." She started, but I cut her off.

"Ya, let's go. Run away again, right? Not like it's anything new to me, anyway." I spun around. Instead of going out the front door I marched into my room, slamming the door behind me. Kira barely had time to slip inside, the door almost shutting on her tail. Defeated, I pushed open the window and let my body hang over the ledge.

"What's the point of trying, Kira? They're never going to listen, no matter how hard I try. In their eyes, I'm always going to be the damsel in distress." For the first time, I noticed how dark it had become. Almost unconsciously, I looked up to the sky, and the stars. "Leo... Where are you..." I asked the newly visible shining specks. "You're always saying you'll be there for me, that whenever I call, you'll come."

"Who're ya talking to?" Kira chirped.

"GYAHH!" I jumped five feet out of my skin. I had almost, _almost,_ completely forgotten about the purple fennec. "N-nobody. Just myself is all."

"If you're talking to yourself, you're still talking to somebody." She cocked her head innocently. I could tell she was testing me. Me and my short circuit nerves. "It's not so much short circuit, you're just... What's the word I'm looking for... Hot headed, stubborn, suicidal, having a knack for making people worry, attracting-"

"I get it, I get it." I held up my hand, cutting her off. This was turning into yet another speech. "I shouldn't have lost it on Ren when he was only worried about me. You've made your point, Kira." With a sigh, I laid my body back down against the window sill, hanging there limply, once again trying to absorb the absolute nightmare my life was rapidly becoming. Kira must have felt that depression, because she curled up next to my stomach.

"I'm probably just overthinking things, but recently, it feels like all four of us are even farther apart then ever..."

A crisp night breeze gently caught my hair, rippling it into my face. And, oddly enough, some clumped strands stuck to my dampened skin.

**A/N: That heart stopping moment when you have the entire chapter selected for copying and accidentally hit a key... THANK GOD FOR REDO! WHEW! Scared myself for a moment there. Sorry it's so short... Already have the next chapter started, but I'm not sure which the next update will be. Most likely Shadow of Betrayal... Just to get into that weekly routine.**


	15. Chapter 12: Totally Going to Die!

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! I got excited, and currently it is 12:30AM. So, that really just happened. Next update'll be Shadow of Betrayal for sure.**

**As always, hope you awesome peeps enjoy, and PEACE! Because I. Am. EXHAUSTED.**

~General PoV~

Blood swelled around his ankles. The young boy was deep in it, confused and lost. He feebly called out for his mother, his father, anyone. Anyone at all. But there was no reply. There was nothing at all. Only crimson red and darkness.

Then he remembered why; it was his mother's blood. He had been told to kill her, to bathe in her blood. Apparently, it would give the young teenager even greater power. But, why would he need it? He already had more then he could wish for. He wanted his mother. She still owed him a reason as to why they were different. Was he adopted? No, impossible. He had inherited his power from her own; they _had _to be blood family.

But if that was true, why would she demand he kill her? It was pointless. He spun around, wading through the thick liquid. Her body had vanished in a flash of golden light and sparkles. There was nothing left. Her final words rang through his head once again.

"_Find the group of seven wizards, barely older then you, Keith. There lies your destiny. Promise me that you will. You will connect others to them. You must not fail my final wish for you, my son." _

With a powerful surge, Keith let the wind swoop him off his feet and he flew off into the distance. He _would _fulfill that. It was the least he could do for his own mother. Just then, something clicked, and he realized that in fact, he wasn't alone. She would always be there as his own guardian. It only steeled his nerves more.

"I promise I will, mother." He vowed to the Wind Dragon, Veterre.

~Alex's PoV~

Slowly and steadily, I made my way down the side of the house, my hand grabbing onto the precarious space between the bricks for dear life. Kira was seated on my head again, unnecessarily telling me to be careful. Each time she said a word, my focus wavered and my already nerve wracking grip was almost lost.

"Careful with that one!" Kira chirped once again. I grit my teeth.

"For the hundredth time, I KNOW! Just remember it's not too late for me to throw you back up into the window." I almost slipped, the cold night air beginning to numb my fingers. _Damnit, why does this have to happen now..?_

"It's not my fault you refused to say what this was about, noobie!" I didn't have anything to say to that. It was true, after all. Kira had caught me while I was trying to open the window. How that Spirit had managed to stay all night, I got no idea.

Ok, maybe I did, maybe it had something to do with this princess that was apparently residing in my soul, but that was beside the point.

"Look, if you really insist on coming along, at least make yourself useful..!" I hissed through my teeth. I didn't dare look down. Mostly because of where Kira was, I'd have to do a full rotation of the head to be able to see how far up we still were. The other part, I got slightly queasy when it came to high, steep drops off the side of a building. Especially when I had no clue how to make those blasted wings appear... If I could do _that, _things would be one heck of a lot easier right about now.

_Idiot, that's why you're doing this mission suicide in the first place! Now concentrate or you'll die before even learning how to control your own bloody power! _But, was it mine..? I had no clue anymore. For all I knew, my life could be in the hands of the stars. It sure felt like I had little to no control over what happened, at least.

Not like it ever did, mind you.

"Well, what exactly does the my nimrod key bearer _want _me to do?" She said, clearly exasperated.

"To shut up."

"Well, _that's _nice of you." She yipped sarcastically.

"I'm not sure if you realize just how many times your constant nagging has almost gotten us killed in the past few minutes, fox." I retorted, equally as harsh as she was sarcastic.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll shut up."

"Thank you." Now, the only thing I had to worry about was my numbing hands on the weak grip. _Do NOT die now, Alexandria Lates. You've been battered, bruised, and broken. You're **not **going to die from falling off a building. That would ruin the whole idea of having a heroic death after a lifetime of torture. _I almost wanted to laugh at the idea of having a heroic death. After all, how could I, when the people I was willing to die for wouldn't let me lift a finger to help them?

"Thank god..." I breathed a sigh of relief as my toes touched the ground. I shook my hands out in an attempt to warm them, before a tingling sensation ran through my spine. I turned to look at Kira, both irritated and amazed. "You couldn't have done that before?"

"Well, somebody only wanted me to shut up. I would have, had you asked me, but nope, nope, nope! You were apparently fine."

"Well, maybe use a little common sense next time!" I snapped. "How the heck am I supposed to know everything you can do the second day we're partners?!" Honestly, I was beyond baffled. I was downright flabbergasted.

Yep, flabbergasted, because since I'm still a kid, I can make up words. The joy of youth. One of the few I've been able to experience.

"Well, I guess not..." She hesitated. I took the chance to get back on topic.

"Thank you. Now, can we get going?" I looked up anxiously at the moon, which was almost at it's peak.

"Maybe tell me where we're going, exactly?" She asked. I mentally sighed. _Well, she was bound to ask eventually... Please don't freak out on me, Kira. _Ya, I knew the chances of _that _working out in my favor, like so much before it. Bracing myself, I took a deep breath.

"We'regoingtoseePegasusBlitzandOdinsoIcanlearntocontrolthesenewpowersachievedfromOdinhimselfwhoisactuallytheonewhocrippledmeandforcedasecondsoulintomybodyexceptnotentirelysoIcan'tproperlycontrolitallyet." I let it out in one long breath, not even pausing for a moment.

Silence. I give it three seconds tops.

Two.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!" Look at that. I was actually one second off.

"Please, don't shout Kira. You know sound travels better at night." I winced. She jumped off my head, spinning around in front of my feet and cutting me off.

"You can't go see _them_!_ They're_ the bad guys!" She objected, but I shook my head. "What do you mean by 'no? They aren't.'? Have you already forgotten about yesterday?!"

"No, actually, I haven't. It would be a little hard to forget about yesterday, you know. I was kidnapped." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes, yes, you're spot on. You were kidnapped. And do you remember by whom..?" She questioned me. I knew exactly where this was going, but for the sake of time, I played along.

"Pegasus, Blitz and Odin... Your point?" I slowly nodded my head as if reassuring a mentally damaged patient in a hospital.

"My _point _is that you of all people shouldn't be sneaking out to see people who kidnapped you in the middle of the night!" She tried driving her point home, but I wasn't taking any of it.

"Ya, uh, by the way, I've been thinking about that. Who was the one that promised she'd keep me safe to my dear father?" No way in hell I was loosing in a sass battle to a _fox_. She scoffed, stalking off ahead of me.

"Good, I take it we can move on with our lives now." I gave her form my best sassy grin. "Maybe next time, fennec." She turned back and glared at me with narrowed violet eyes before letting out an over-exaggerated sigh, turning back and continuing to stalk off.

"Uh Kira, just thought I'd let you know, the ruins are that way." I pointed down a side street that led to the abandoned chapel. She whipped around and stomped away down the street I had pointed out.

"I totally knew that. I was just testing you, noobie." She snipped at me as she passed.

"Of course you were..." I couldn't help the grin from breaking out on my lips, rolling my eyes up to the stars. For a moment, I got lost in them. They were always there, so free, so beautiful... So not me. But, apparently, I was one of them now. However that worked. Because, I still didn't know. I doubted I ever truly would, what with the way things have been going.

I guess that was a matter about to be resolved, though. I could see three clearly defined humanoid shapes on the hill in the distance, outlined by moonlight.

"Look, it ain't like I asked to be riddled with this. It's all your guys' idea." Blitz's voice drifted up to me through the still night air. The wind had completely died down by now.

"She'll flip when she hears that, Pegs." That was most likely Odin, his voice once again making me unconsciously grip my key pouch that was strapped to my belt. It sent an odd feeling of reassurance through me, the magic energy in Kira's key wafting through my finger tips. The fennec paused mid stride for a moment, looking up at me.

"You alright, noobie?" All her hostility from minutes ago had vanished along with the wind.

"Yeah... It's just _him_." I nodded at the cloaked figure with the thin, raven black wings. She followed my gaze, nodding in understanding.

"It was him, huh?"

"Yep." Unpleasant memories began surfacing, but were forced down as soon as I heard Pegasus' voice. A feeling, a sense of warmth and power, suddenly jolted inside me, as if reacting to just his sound.

"I know, just let me do the talking guys. Besides, we'll have to tell her about it eventually." He nodded at them. From the way his wings quivered, I could tell he knew we were here. _Had he felt that, just now..? He said Lelani was his sister... Maybe they're still connected, somehow. _I shrugged it off, calling out to them.

"Tell me what, exactly?" I was a little scared to ask. Blitz and Odin jumped, but Pegasus merely turned around to look at me calmly, confirming my earlier suspicion he had known we were there.

"Alexandria, honey... Princess, you-" Odin started, but Pegasus immediately cut him off.

"Listen, Princess..."

"I told you to call me Alex."

"Fine, Alex. Remember when we told you there was no catch..?" I started getting a sinking feeling about all this. 

"Whoa, you won't even give me a chance to give you my answer?" Pegasus smiled softly at me.

"The fact alone that you showed up is more then enough to tell us what it is. Your answer is yes."

"Okay, maybe so, but..."

"Kid, you might want to listen to what we have to say before anything else." Blitz cut to the chase. "And if Pegasus won't do it, I will." He shot her a glare, but didn't say anything to stop her. "There was a change of plans. Last minute add-on to the deal, you know?" 

"Ya..." You know that feeling of impending doom you get before the climax of a really good book you're reading? That was kinda the feeling I was getting from this whole drawn-out act.

"Well, you see, for things to really work..." Blitz started, trailing off. Evidently, the she-wolf was mostly bark and no bite. She didn't want to say anything anymore then Pegasus.

"Dear Gungnir you two, I'll do it.

"On your fifteenth birthday, you must depart from Blue Pegasus."


	16. Chapter 13: Not Much of an Ice-Breaker

**A/N: Okay, I **_**really **_**need to start proofreading these things… Just went back to read through my last chapters, and DEAR GOD I'm so sorry 'bout that guys. To think I'm always complaining whenever authors make these silly grammar errors when I'm doing them myself... n.n;**

**And thanks Lark for pointing that out during lunch. **

**As always, hope you guys enjoy my hopeful start to proper writing, also known as the next chapter!**

~Alex's PoV~

"On your fifteenth birthday, you must depart from Blue Pegasus." Odin stated matter-of-factly, like there wasn't anything wrong with the idea.

"Remind me not to ask you to break the ice, idiot." Blitz sighed, punching him in the back of his head. _Thank you, Blitz. _I thought smugly. _That was well deserved. _

"I thought you guys said 'no catch'?" I fumed, my vision narrowing. "What exactly happened too that?"

"There was a slight change of plans..." Pegasus rubbed his head sheepishly. "Honest, if we had known, we would've told you then."

"And exactly what could've _possibly _happened to make you decide on this ever-so-slight change of plans?" Pegasus and Blitz exchanged a worried look. Kira was perched on my head again, and she leaned down to whisper a few words in my ear.

"Alex, we can't trust these guys. We have to go." I remembered what I told the creep leader of the Trimens, Ichiya, a few days ago, angrily repeating them, only back at me. The one that had initially spoken them.

"Maybe for once, do something for yourself, you useless idiot..." I glowered, clenching my fists and forced my vision to widen. "Fine, whatever. Don't bother telling me. I'll do it."

"That a girl!" Odin marched over, clapping my back proudly. I firmly grabbed hold of his wrist, spinning it around so he was bent under me. It felt like my body was moving of its own free will; like something, or some_one, _was turning the gears for me.

"Don't get me wrong; I'm not doing it for you. _Especially _you." I hissed through clenched teeth. Odin glared at Kira.

"You've implanted these things in her brain, haven't you? Stupid fox." Kira bared her fangs at the cloaked man.

"What makes you think that, featherhead?" She snarled back. "I can assure you-"

"Kira. Shut it." Blitz barked, and the fennec jumped down from my head, wheeling around on the she wolf now. _Well that's just great… Just great… They just had to make the fennec mad..._

"Listen pea brain-" Blitz sighed, leaning down and roughly picking Kira up, much to her protests. "Wha? Let me down!"

"No." Blitz said nonchalantly.

"Why you little-"

"Not happening." Kira chomped down on Blitz hand, but it only ended in getting her own fur singed from an angry burst of flame. _Those two get along _so _nicely… _I thought sarcastically, feeling Pegasus' gaze on me. He silently walked up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Something tells me they'll just keep on going this way. There won't be any stopping them." He sighed. "Should we just get going by ourselves?" Without giving me a chance to reply, he shifted into his Pegasus form and knelt down, obviously meaning for me to jump onto his back. I watched him warily, all too well remembering our near crash landing the last time.

"Just get on." Odin grunted, pushing me pushing me up against the white coat. I was so close to Pegasus I had no choice in mounting. "Pegs doesn't normally make the same mistake twice." _Ya, well, he obviously isn't human. _

"Neither are you, Alex. Not anymore." Pegasus grunted as I fiddled with my seating, trying to get comfortable. I stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Part of my magic. That, and my sister resides in you. Like it or not, the two of us are connected now." Well, that's just great. Possibly the last thing I needed was a telepathic mythical horse. "I'm actually not telepathic, Lelani leant me that ability. I actually use water magic. And I'm not a _horse, _I'm a _Pegasus. The _Pegasus, actually. Constellation and all."

"Yeah, about that… Why did the shifters apparently all lose their constellations, but you didn't? It doesn't make any sense, if you ask me." Odin sighed, spreading his wings. _Is he going to fly as a human..? Looks like it._

"Pegs and I will explain on the way." He jumped, and Blitz let out a sudden, surprised bark, rapidly a brief red cloud of smoke appeared and a wolf with a flaming mane and eyes jumped clean out of it, locking herself –and Kira, who looked rather taken aback- onto Odin's behind just as his wings spread open. A flash of shadows appeared, but I didn't bother staring too see the massive bird.

"That's Pegasus to you, Raven." Pegasus fumed, quickly spreading his wings and galloping forward, taking off after the Raven. With space for a running start, his takeoff was a lot smoother then it had been on the tower. Thankfully.

"You don't like him?" I asked once we were levelled out.

"What, you do?" He sounded shocked. "You of all of us probably have the most reason to hate his guts."

"So, you actually acknowledge it." I grumbled.

"We never said we didn't. We're just doing what has to be done, you know." He retorted. "It's life."

"Yeah, well sometimes life slaps you right in the face and yells 'NOPE, bitch!'" His muscles rippled as he chuckled.

"Wise words, though I didn't think you knew language like that." I glared at his poll, sticking out my tongue. Of course, he didn't notice.

"I grew up around a bunch of playboys who refuse to show their true nature in front of me. Too little too late, I already do."

"Alright, alright. Forget I ever said anything." His withers rippled as he beat his wings, trying to balance himself after a sudden gust of wind. "Besides, I only just met you. How could I expect you to say much about yourself?"

"You seem to know a bit too much about me already." I muttered. "More than I seem too know about me." He roughly shook his silvery mane, almost unseating me from his back momentarily. "Jeez, be a little more careful!" I gaped, clinging onto his mane for dear life. Pegasus let out a short laugh. _Glad to know you're enjoying this, Pegasus… _

"Thank you, I very much am. And you can call me Pegs." _Does he really trust me that much..? _"Yes, I do, actually. And it's not just because my sister chose you."

"Okay, that's going to get old really fast, you do realize."

"Yeah, I know. But is it going to stop?" If a horse –correction, Pegasus- could be said to smirk, there's no doubt in my mind he's doing so right now. "Not. A. Chance." I rolled my eyes, reaching down and patting his neck exasperatedly.

"How'd I think you were going to say that..?"

"Because I'm just that perfect." I snorted.

"Right. And definitely the most subtle person ever. You have a private chat with kids by swooping down and kidnapping them in the middle of the day."

"Hey, I prefer to think of that as eccentric."

"How is that in the slightest way-shape or form _eccentric_? _Eccentric _doesn't even relate to the situation!"

"Aww, I guess you do have brains, after all." He neighed gleefully. I scowled at him.

"What, you think I didn't or something? I'm my father's daughter." I grumbled, a slight twinge of guilt piercing me. _Lately, not a very good daughter though… I can't even tell him about all this._

"It's not you're fault, Alex. Some things simply aren't meant to be shared with others, no matter what it entails." He sounded too much like my dad right now for me to be comfortable. "You'd be wise-"

"To remember that. I know, I know. It's just…" I paused, choosing my next words carefully. "I don't enjoy hiding these things from any of them. I owe Blue Pegasus my life, for many occasions. That's why I want to be able to protect them, just like they've done for me."

"A life for a life, huh? I didn't think you were that cheesy, Alex."

"I wouldn't go _that _far… The past months have just been really confusing. I guess I'm just trying to figure out where exactly I belong in life is all. I'm trying to narrow down my options by removing anything related too a damsel-in-distress." Pegs was silent for a moment.

"Well, than I guess it's a good thing you're leaving the guild in a couple years, huh?" Now it was my turn to be silent, listening to the way his feathers cut through the night wind. For the first time, I realized just how high we were, smiling as I looked down at the ground.

Kira somehow managed to jump from Odin over to Pegs, scaling his crest and sitting down just behind his bridle path.

My mind seemed to be fighting itself, one part wanting to absorb and think everything through, the other excitedly waiting for whatever lay ahead of me. Finally drawing a breath, the chill drying my throat, I spoke so softly I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not. If he did, he never showed any sign of it.

"Yeah… I guess it is, after all."

**A/N: This might be the last update for awhile. Exams are in a few weeks and I'm worried I'll flunk French, because my teacher hates me and I SUCK at grammar. Sooo I wanna get some studying done, just in case.**

**Horse lingo for those who were confused about some things:**

**Poll: An extremely sensitive spot between a horse's ears, normally there's a slight bump –aka the brain- that's hidden by the forelock and bridle path.**

**Withers: The tallest, solid point of a horse's body; where people measure how tall they are in hands. It's where the crest (top arch of the neck) connects to the back.**

**Bridle path: The area of the mane cut out for the bridle and halter to sit comfortably for the horse. Often located above or directly behind the poll.**


	17. Chapter 14: Almost time

**A/N: I'm giving myself the title Master of Procrastination here cause I meant to get this up about a month ago… I'M SORRY ._. I dunno what the heck happened. Guess I just couldn't get into this one..? Maybe, maybe not but either way I hope you guys enjoy! And after this I promise I'll get back into a consistent cycle. Seriously this time.**

~Alex's PoV~

Two years ago, I was just an ordinary girl. Same body, same blood... Okay, maybe not same blood, that would mean all girls were sisters and that would be a little creepy, but I think I made my point. Two years ago, I was normal. Like any other person you would pass on the street. Never in a million years would I have imagined my life would play out the way I think it's going now. I mean sure, I knew I was destined for a living hell since I was _five, _and I'm pretty sure that's still the truth, but a short while before my thirteenth birthday things really took a turn for the worst.

In some random, deserted alleyway that should've had absolutely _nothing _dangerous, I was jumped by some cloaked maniac with a dagger and a voice that sent chills down my spine. Then, about a week after I woke up, the Wizard Guild of Blue Pegasus and I all found out my abusive mother had died from her own stupidity.

Of course, I ran out the guild hall screaming murder at my father and by the time I got back, I was summoned in the most odd of ways. Get this.

Our guild hall was bombed. To the ground. Nothing left but a bunch of freshly polished rocks and wood.

Now, what kind of insane maniac would dare bomb a building full of elite wizards all on his own? None other than the same idiot who had attacked me in the alleyway. So what do I do, being the completely defenceless girl I had been? I stood between that guy and my guildmates, practically signing my death contract. Or so it would have been, had Eve not regained consciousness when he did and blew the guy's brains out with some of his snow magic. The next morning, Eve said he'd train me in it, if only enough to be able to defend myself.

Now, you'd think after all that this guy would be satisfied with me, right? Wrong. A few days after the bombing, I was kidnapped by a flying horse, flaming wolf, and an odd black cloaked man. With a silver dagger.

Yup, you guessed right! That guy was back. _Again. _Not only that, but now he was claiming that dagger he had attacked me with held the soul of an ancient, Celestial Spirit princess. Which now said spirit was residing in my body. But thanks to the fact I hadn't lost literally all of my blood, I had retained some of my human qualities and had some pretty minor control over the spirit, Lelani. However, because that control was so minor, these three Spirits –Shifters, to be exact,- claimed they had to take me under their wing and teach me how to use these newfound powers. At first claiming that this would come at no cost, the next time we met that changed.

On my fifteenth birthday, I had to leave Blue Pegasus. The only guild, the only place, the only family I had ever known. And for what? I. Had. No. Clue. Because these guys refused to tell me anything. Apparently, they had to let the future play out as it would normally or the whole time and space dimension continuum thingymaboober would get messed up. Great wording for the daughter of a near-genius-tactician, huh? Despite what Ren, Eve and Guild Master Bob might say, I didn't think I got any of my father's brains.

Thinking about all this, I came up with the great phrase; "Sometimes life slaps you right in the face and yells 'NOPE, BITCH!'" because that one sentence pretty much perfectly described my own life.

So, after almost two years, what's been going on? I've been training. Under the very three who officially plummeted my life into living hell. As well as Eve. Much to the unknowingness of my dad, the only ones that know about my training with Eve are Ren and Master Bob. But if my dad ever somehow finds out… Well, all of Blue Pegasus would probably see a side of the genius playboy that they'd never see again.

Besides all that I'm just your ordinary teenage girl. Hot-headed, as everyone seems to love calling me, but ordinary.

"Hey Alex, snap out of it, will you?" Blitz prodded my back with a flaming paw. "Get up there and start flying again." A sudden pang shot through my head. I groaned, sitting up slowly and I rubbed my forehead.

"Stupid trees…" I muttered, glaring at the dark brown bark. "Always getting in the way…"

"Practically a glacier, huh?" Pegs came down beside me in a flurry of feathers. Blitz snickered, a wolfish grin on her muzzle. "You never know when or where they'll pop up in front of you. Especially when you daydream mid-flight like that."

"Thank you, Pegasus, for pointing that out." I glared at the winged stallion, feeling slightly betrayed that they were both siding with the tree.

"Not a problem, Alex." _I swear, if a horse- _"Pegasus." _Correction, _Pegasus_, could laugh then he'd be doing so right now… _

"Hate to rain on the parade, but we got company." Odin screeched, coming down in a flurry of black feathers much like Pegs' entrance earlier. I got that familiar gut-wrenching feeling at the sight of him. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't like or trust the Raven. Guess that proves how important first impressions are.

"And how would you know that, Odin? I wasn't aware you were a scout." Blitz narrowed her eyes at the massive bird. He shot her a pitying look.

"You three were just taking so much time, I went on ahead to check things out." Odin replied, "I guess that's only to be expected though, when you have to wait up for a flightless Shifter." Suddenly flames shot of the she-wolf and I jumped between the two.

"Blitz, once again you have to calm your hormones. Odin, did you get an identity..?" I dared look away from the pretty-ticked-off Spirit towards Odin, both arms outstretched.

"That's plural actually. They're from your team from that guild." A sharp pang of dread reverberated through my heart.

"You have to be more specific, Odin! Was my dad there?" He shook his head and some of the dread receded, but not all._ Without him, at least the chances of them following me are lowered to about eighty percent…_ "You guys wait here. I'll get rid of them." I sealed off Lelani's magic before running through the bracken.

"Hold on, Alex!" Odin called me back. I came to a screeching halt. "I haven't told you where they are yet." I looked back at them sheepishly, my cheeks burning up. Blitz was still sulking, busy glaring holes into Odin, but Pegs was trying his best –and failing- not to laugh.

"Right, I knew that..." I shot him a pointed look and he turned his beak in the exact same direction I had been heading.

"That way." By this point Pegasus was all but literally rolling over in his own laughter. I froze, a pained expression on my face. I was still trying to piece together whether or not he was playing with me when he squawked a sharp "Get going!" and I bolted off into the trees without another word.

It was barely three or four minutes before I heard Eve's voice through the night air.

"Come on Ren, once more!" He pleaded. I came to a stop as I reached a clearing, ducking behind a tree.

"We've already done it a hundred times. Let's call it a night, Eve." Ren sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, you don't want to be too worn out in the morning. Even with your quick recuperative abilities, an overnight recovery from magic deficiency disease isn't possible."

"I thought you trusted me better than to think I'd let it get to that point!" Eve protested, but even I –with my blocked view of those two- could tell that he was exhausted. "Why do you have to be so cold all the time?" _I can't…_ I searched through my body, finding just enough magic energy and pulling it into my left eye and quickly shutting my right before everything around me went into a swirl of different colours.

"_Lelani never actually had a proper transformation; rather she could control whether or not her wings had a physical form. But that, nor her abnormal power, was what made us respect her." Blitz chided me._

It took all I had not to make a sound, not that it entirely mattered. Eve's normally vibrant, white aura was so dim I could almost make out his physical shape instead of the normal blur of magic energy.

"_It was her eyes. They allowed her to see the flow of magic energy. They were enchanted, imbued with Celestial magic. Magic of the stars."_

_He's running too close to empty… At this rate he'll collapse..! _Before I knew what I was doing, I had pushed my way through the branches.

"Ren's right, Eve. You're at your limit." I called out, "Even I can see that."

"Alex?!" Both of them yelped, turning towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked, walking over to me. I laughed, taking a small step back. _Not too close, Ren… It's too soon. You might still be able to sense Lelani's magic…_

"Funny story there, you know? Long one, too. So… It can be told another time." I slowly backed away from them even further. "Anyways, I really have to be going right about now." I quickly jumped back into the trees, shouting over my shoulder "You should head back to the guild!" and vanished without another word.

Once I felt I had gone far enough and was confident neither of them were following me I stopped, leaning against a tree and falling to the ground.

"I hate it… I hate keeping secrets from them like this…" I muttered, rubbing my stinging eyes with my palms.

"Alex!" Hearing Pegs' voice through the trees I quickly scrambled, rubbing my eyes once more before forcing my heart to calm down. It was only moments before he came into view in his human form. "Well? Are they gone?" 

"Yeah, but.."

But you think you're done with training for tonight, huh?" He asked gently, roughing up my hair. "I get it. I'll give you a lift back and—"

"I got it." I told him sharply, pulling up Lelani's magic and opening my wings. "Just go tell the others… I'll go to the ruins tomorrow night." I said over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes.

"What's got you so shaken up all of a sudden?" He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, his silver hair flopping around. An image of Leo flashed through my mind, roughing my hair just as Pegs had done moments ago.

"Just… Don't do that again." I muttered before taking to the sky. "It reminds me of an old friend.." I added once he was out of earshot. _Well, might as well practice a little… _I shrugged, going up and around in a loop-de-loop.

~Ren's Pov~

It took me awhile to catch up to her. Honestly, I wasn't all that surprised that she ran. The past few years she's been distancing herself from us, and the entire guild. It was obvious to anyone who had known her previously; nowadays it was hard enough to tell what she was thinking, let alone what I had just seen.

Just who was that guy with the silver hair..? And were those wings..? Not to mention that training they were talking about…

Should I tell the others? No… It wasn't my place to say anything. If she hadn't told us yet, there had to be a reason. Better just wait it out and let time run things as it would like…

But even so…

_Oh Alex… What have you gotten yourself into now…_


	18. Chapter 15: Pain with a Side of Letters

**A/N: I SWEAR TO GOD ITS LIKE LIFE DOESN'T WANT ME TO UPDATE! My mom had to take her old computer –mine now- back for work, cause she was having trouble getting everything going on her Mac. I wanted to wait until I securely had it back to upload more chapters, but I just woke up from an awesome dream (it's currently 2:30am) and I had to get it down.**

**That being said, I'm sorry for the short update! BUT I feel like it's one of those "quality over quantity" times. I'll try to update real soon! And if this happens to have scripting issues (again… Ugh... Why I didn't want to write anything on the iPad…) it'll have to wait until morning. So sorry guys, and hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**…now let me go kick myself for yet ANOTHER over-length A/N and an overabundance of excuses for not updating this summer…. T_T"**

~?'s PoV~

"I can't be... What other people want me to be." The emerald-haired girl spoke, holding her ground and not relenting. "You broke her. You taught her time and time again, that nothing she does, will ever be good enough." She turned around to look at the black-haired girl, a reddening gash across her chest. "She may not survive this."

"Because I'm a monster. And I deserve to die." The black-haired girl coughed, struggling to push herself up from her position on the ground.

_Who... Are these people..? Why... do I feel... Like I know them..?_

"No." The emerald-haired girl sharply cut off my train of thought, turning around to face her fallen comrade. "I thought the same thing once before, Remedy. Don't you dare do the same.

"I don't care what it is that happened. I don't care who, or what, you are. Nobody deserves to die."

"But... I've killed so many people, Alex. You can't seriously believe..."

"What ever happened? Remedy, you may not be the most talkative out of us, but this isn't like you. I'm not giving you up. Not any of you. I've said far too many goodbyes already to do that."

"You haven't changed, Alex." The silver-haired man sneered. "Not at all, since the last time we met. All this talk of stupid dreams that will never come to pass. I don't know why Keith and Duncan ever bothered with someone like you." The emerald-haired girl, Alex, slowly turned back towards him.

"And I would've thought that you'd have memorized my motto by now." She retorted. The man gave an eery laugh.

"What, that whole life slapping you in the face thing? You don't seriously believe that, do you? You're even more of an idiot than I initially thought!" Alex clenched her fist, glowering at him.

"Never..." She muttered through clenched teeth, jumping up just as snow started spiralling around her arm. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, and the voices started wavering in and out of earshot. I just barely made out her final words. "Never make up your mind on someone, not unless you understand exactly what type of pain they've suffered!"

"That was... A weird dream..." I blinked my eyes open, only to shiver as my body was swept into endless cold and exhaustion. I looked upwards, but instead of there being a roof, I only saw smoke and a dull, gray sky.

"Oh... That's right... Mother and Father..." I curled up into an even tighter ball, tears pricking my eyes. _Threw me out a week ago..._

"Hey, kid, you alright?" I heard a voice that tinged my recent memory. Is he... The boy... From that dream..? I tried opening my eyes, but the world was only one big blur. I felt something warm encircle me, and the sensation of being picked up. "Hey, Remedy! Duncan! I found a kid over here!"

I managed to register the distant clinking of heavy armour and footsteps, then there was nothing but darkness.

~Alex's PoV~

I sighed, turning around on the hilltop and glancing down at the only home I ever knew. Kira sat perched on my backpack, a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? There's no turning back, Alex." She asked for the hundredth time. I forced a smile onto my face, turning to look at the purple Fennec.

"Ya, I'm sure. Besides, I've already left the note. Chances are my dad's seen it already too, so I couldn't go back even if I wanted to." I choked, turning away from the view._ I'm sorry… Dad… Ren… I thought, memories flashing through my head of the past fifteen years of my hellish life. Odd how everything seems to happen on my birthday, huh..? Guess that's just the way life rolls. Never a happy ending… _An image of Eve's smirk clouded my thought train, and I felt a burning sensation in my chest. _I'm sorry, Eve. I'll always remember the promise we made two years ago… Together forever… No matter how far apart we may be, I'll always hold you close…_

"Fine, fine, fine… Let's just go, then. Before anything comes up." She hopped down, taking a few bounds away from me and into the rising sun.

I knew she was trying to be encouraging so that I wouldn't falter, but I couldn't stop my mind from constantly drifting back to the note I left them. Each time wincing in pain and regret. _I shouldn't have said what I did.._

"Come on come on come on, let's get going!" She yipped, grabbing hold of my black sweatpants and tugging me along with her.

"Coming! Jeez, for such a little fox, you're strong!" I protested, "Now let me go!

_Dear Dad, Ren, and Eve, and maybe even the rest of Blue Pegasus too,_

_I want to start off by apologizing for the past two or three years. I know I've been a cold, miserable brat. You don't need to tell me that._

_But let me get down to business here, before I run out of paper space… So many things have happened in that time, so many things have been on my mind, you can't exactly blame me for trying to distance myself. So many things that I highly doubt any of you even know about the majority of it. If I'm being honest with myself, I actually hope that knowledge is close to nothing. _

_However, I've been thinking things over for awhile now… My life's been close to an all-out hell. The only lights were you guys. You were all what kept me sane. The only one that could ever fill that role is Blue Pegasus itself; you flirts (and yes, I know nobody shows their true colours around me. Because I've been stalking each and every one of you. All this time. O;-) ) have been my family and safe-house for longer then I can remember. _

_So, that's just why I wanted to say goodbye. The world doesn't need another human like me. Someone so filled with hate, and revenge. Despite what she may have been like, Karen was my mother. That role can't be replaced, no matter how hard people may try to fill it. I guess you could kind of say my mind was, subconsciously, made up the day Ren brought back the news that she was dead. _

_I think that in a way, when you're born, a path of destiny is laid out before you. And you uncover it as you go. For me, I think I might have reached the end of my path. That's why I don't want you, any of you, to come after me. Even if you manage find me, it would be too late. _

_I'm sorry I never got to become an official member of the guild. I think that may be my one regret. The idea that I never truly got to know anyone. I never went on any real missions with you guys. I never got to laugh, drink, sing or anything. A part of me is saying that I'm missing out; that I should be staying and getting to experience all that with my family. But the other part lies somewhere far away, somewhere the living just isn't able to reach. _

_Well, I guess this is goodbye then… I'll say hi to Leo and Aries for you. _

_Farewell,_

_Alexandria Lates_

_P.S. I found Kira a new keybearer, so don't worry about her. I know she's a trustworthy girl when it comes to her Spirits._


	19. Chapter 16: X784

**A/N: OKAY! This'll be the last major time-skip for awhile. Mainly cause now we're in X784, which for those who don't know is the starting year of the manga/anime. **

~General PoV~

"Where… Am I…?" The girl said, slowly pushing herself up. Nothing seemed familiar to her, and what little she could see was shrouded in darkness. The only source of light was a large hole in the wall, covered by what seemed to be rushing water.

Clinking armour told her that someone was approaching.

"Look who's finally awake." A gentle male voice resonated around what she now believed to be a cavern. A blonde man who appeared to be in his early twenties squatted down in front of her. "Good to know you're alive. You had us worried there for a couple days, little one."

"What… Do you mean..?" She croaked, her eyes steadily adjusting to the dark. Her voice scratched her throat, to which the man held out a small container to her.

"Drink first; it'll do you good." She took it hesitantly, before quickly gulping down several mouthfuls. He laughed lightly. "Slowly. Don't get yourself even more sick." She choked, coughing for a bit before relaxing.

"The girl awake yet-" A newcomer, a silver haired girl with red eyes, walked up. She… Dresses like a… A gangster… The girl thought. "Oh, hey there kid. You're awake after all." She nudged the boy with her elbow, the corners of her lips upturned in a smirk. "Guess this old man isn't insane, I thought he was talking to himself for a second there."

"I'm only one year older than you, Sylvia." He brushed her, Sylvia, away.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, Devin." She smirked in reply, before turning her attention back to the girl. "So kiddo, you got family or what?"

"Syl, anything but that. We found her in an old alleyway, remember?" Sylvia looked shocked for a second before regaining her composition and hurriedly apologizing too the girl.

'Well, crap! Sorry kiddo. By the way, Dev, have you seen Keith or Hunter around? Been looking for those guys all day."

"Hunter took Keith for his first mission yesterday. You know, the one with the nobles in the boat? I told you yesterday, Sylvia." A new voice sounded behind the trio, and the girl's breath hitched in her throat.

_It's him... The guy from... that last dream...!_

"Oh, right. Sorry Arthur, guess I forgot." Sylvia scratched the back of her head sheepishly, flipping her baseball cap downwards slightly to hide her small blush of embarrassment. "You know me."

"Ya, sadly, I do know you." He grumbled, walking past her and kneeling down in front of the girl. "Now, kid, what's your name? At least tell us that." The girl looked between the three young adults before nervously drawing a breath.

"My name... It's Siya."

~Alex's PoV~

"Alright, so what do you want me to do here?" I said, looking warily down at the storm clouds below. "I hope you don't want me to fly through that. I'm tired of getting beat up by the weather."

"I want you to fly through that and get beat up by the weather." Odin said. I gave him a sadistic look.

"I can't tell whether you're being serious, or if you're just playing with me." I muttered.

"Actually, I'm being serious. There's a ship somewhere down there with highly important cargo, and a family of nobles. I want you to go find them, and take the nobles to land. Use any means necessary." That picked out my attention.

"Family..? Do they have kids?" I asked him, strands of my emerald hair getting caught in my mouth from the wind. _Odd, I didn't think there could be any wind above cloud level… Even as close as we are. Oh well, must just be my draft._ I thought as I coughed it out. _Stupid hair. Always in the way. I should just chop it all off one of these days.  
><em>  
>"Yeah. One son that's around five."<p>

"Alright. I'm off." But before I could dive for more then a few seconds, Odin called me back. I abruptly swerved my shoulder blades, causing my wings to catch the air and stop me.

"Listen, Alex, flying through a storm is no joke. And this is the first time you're going out alone. Pegasus and Blitz are out there somewhere, but they're outside of even Lelani's Aura Vision. That means-"

"If something goes wrong, you're the only one who'll be able to help. I never knew you actually had a soft side, Raven." I grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. _Maybe he isn't half bad anymore_. "I'll be fine, just wait and see."

"I don't, I just don't want you to screw it up, kid. It'll tarnish my name with the others." He scowled. _I take that back. He hasn't changed at all.  
><em>  
>"I won't." I grit my teeth, ducking my wings and diving through the clouds. <em>Jeez, just how dense can a guy get. If he doesn't think I can handle it by myself at this point… Well... Maybe it's for the best. I'd rather go without him anyway. <em>I complained to myself I as I beat my wings through the cold tray clouds. _Bad enough it's hard to see, but even with my Snow magic this is pretty HOLY CRAP! _My chain of thought was abruptly cut off as I got through the clouds, only to almost head dive straight into rushing water. _NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT DOING THAT ALEX._

I quickly beat my wings, twisting my body upwards to avoid an upcoming wave. The spray splashed against my legs, and I shrieked.

"SHEESH THAT'S COLD! How the hell do I feel this cold?!" My body should be immune to it, like Eve and every other Cold magic wizard. But somehow, this water I could clearly feel and the freezing rain didn't help either. _Crap, even my wings are going numb..._ _No, keep them moving, idiot! You lose them and it's all over..! _

"Okay, where's that ship..? Need to find that ship..!" I kept on repeating to myself, scanning the rough surface. _I can hardly hear myself think... Where the heck is that ship?!_

A crackling boom sounded somewhere around me. _Oh well, that's just great... Freezing water that I can actually feel, I can't find that ship, and now thunder. Wait..._ I froze mid-air just in time to see a flash of light appear almost directly in front of me, there one second and gone the next. _Great... Lightning..._

"Okay, now I really, really, **really **need to find that ship..." _But of course, it's me and my dumb luck. What else could possibly go wrong? _I sighed, now not sure whether I should fly up to avoid the raging ocean or down to try and avoid the lightning strikes.

"Well, I have to do something..." I searched desperately, dodging splashes of water as my body -and wings- only continued getting more numb by the second. **(A/N: Number? Numbber? More numb? I got no clue...) **

"There!" I practically jumped for joy when I saw the large, wooden boat over the waves, before it disappeared from view once again. That's when my dumb luck hit, answering my previous question and things went from worse to horrifying.

Another thundering boom sounded.

Immediately followed by a flash of light.

And a sudden, stabbing pain in my back.

Then my entire world went white, and I felt my body tumbling towards the crashing water below me.

~Leo's PoV~

It's been three years since then. It's pretty amazing actually, when you think about it. I have a hard time believing I've actually lasted as long as I have.

There's a new girl in the guild, a blonde Celestial Spirit wizard. Which was just my luck. I can't go near her; what if she realizes who I am? I didn't recognize her, and I doubted I could forget such a cute face but it still worried me.

"Yo, Loke! What're you doing, man?"

"Jeez, don't you ever walk, Natsu?" I jumped, the pink-haired boy scaring the remaining life out of me.

"Sure I do! See? I'm walking right now!" He protested, walking a few steps.

"Sure, okay. Look, I just got back from a job so I have to report in to the Master." I told him as I anxiously fiddled with my magic ring. Master Makarov was the only one in the Fairy Tail guild who knew of my current 'condition,' and I had plans to keep it that way until I completely vanished. I easily turned to slip past the Fire Dragon Slayer, quickly hurrying down the road.

Suddenly my legs went weak, giving out from under me and I collapsed against the wall of the closest building, somewhat hidden in the shadows and suddenly short of breath.

"Damnit... Not again..." I grimaced as I looked down at my hand, which was rapidly blinking in and out of the physical world. "Not much time left, huh.." I looked up at the sky, in the direction Regulus would be had it been night. "Guess I can't complain, though... You've given me three whole years, old friend." I stayed there, leaning against the cold stone, until my body returned to normal and I started the short trip through Magnolia to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

**A/N: Jeez, just can't cut that girl a break, huh? XD**

**I dunno why this took so long... I just completely lost inspiration to write anything for a couple weeks there, but I've spent a good 45 hours on this and it just wasn't getting done. Maybe 'cause there're too many different PoVs..? Ehhh oh well. Now that school's back in session I'll have something to help keep track of time, so hopefully updates'll start coming around more frequently than summer.**


End file.
